El hijo pródigo
by Lauranio
Summary: Murallas alzadas a su alrededor y un alambre de espinas protegiendo su corazón. Si tenías suerte, podías vivir lo suficiente como para ver un resquicio fugaz en la armadura de Olivia Dunham. // Peter/Olivia, post 1x20.
1. Capítulo 1

En realidad esta historia la empecé a escribir unas semanas antes de que empezase la segunda temporada y la acabé un poco después de del 2x02, estaba publicada en mi livejournal y ahora la he pasado aquí. No tiene en cuenta nada de la segunda temporada, salvo el nombre de la agente que aparece en el primer episodio (la agente Jessup) y algunos detalles que se publicaron en una entrevista con JJ, en el que revalaba algunas diferencias entre los dos universos. Nada importante, así que tranquilos, que no hay spoilers, sólo los OBVIOS a partir del 1x20.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de la cabeza del señor JJ Abrahams.

* * *

**Título: **El hijo pródigo _  
_

**Fandom:** Fringe

**Personajes:** Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham, Walter Bishop, Astrid Farnsworth, Charlie Francis, Phillip Broyles y Nina Sharp

**Pareja:** Peter/Olivia

**Rating:** NC-17

**Palabras:** 32.000

**Sumario:** _"Camaradería con café de madrugada, cumpleaños celebrados a regañadientes, magia entre copas de Martini. Murallas alzadas a su alrededor y un alambre de espinas protegiendo su corazón. Si tenías suerte, podías vivir lo suficiente como para ver un resquicio fugaz en la armadura de Olivia Dunham."_

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del capítulo 1x20

* * *

**EL HIJO PRÓDIGO****  
**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"_I see signs now all the time that you're not dead you're sleeping  
I believe in anything that brings you back home to me."_

(Signs – Bloc Party)

Si hay algo de lo que Peter está seguro es que Walter y él morirán juntos.

Posiblemente a causa alguna criatura, de esas alteradas genéticamente en un laboratorio, de las que le gustan tanto a su padre. Puede que no sean lo suficientemente rápidos a la hora de cruzar una puerta entre mundos y sean seccionados por la mitad. Quizá su muerte no sea ni mucho menos tan espectacular, a lo mejor tienen suerte y mueren en un accidente de tráfico. Algo sencillo, una furgoneta que se salte un semáforo, tampoco pide más.

Pero morirán juntos, tan seguro como que el universo está en continua expansión o que la velocidad de la luz no es constante.

Y al final de sus días, si existe un Dios, puede que tengan un juicio justo.

Con Peter será rápido. Dios (que en su mente siempre será interpretado por Morgan Freeman) le pedirá que suba al estrado. Alguien dirá eso de _"¿__Jura__ solemnemente __decir_ _la __verdad__, __toda la verdad_ y _nada más que la verdad__?"_ y a Peter no le quedará otra que seguirles el juego _"No estoy seguro, ¿puedo usar el comodín del público? Nah… Sí, lo juro."_

Si Olivia se encontrase entre el público negaría con la cabeza mientras sonríe. Pero ella no estará en ese juicio (que ni se la ocurra morirse antes que él a la muy cabezota).

Morgan Freeman se sentará en frente y hojeará su lista de pecados. Le dirá _"muchacho, que malas compañías has tenido"_ y Peter se encogerá de hombros _"sí, señor, pero no vea lo útiles que me han sido"._ Si ocurre, probablemente le acaben sacando el tema del dinero:

-Aquí pone que le debes una fortuna a mucha gente, chico.

-Pues espero que acepten visa en el cielo.

En realidad, Dios será bastante indulgente con él:_ "Si lo piensa, señor, me he dejado la piel salvando un universo al que no pertenezco"_. Peter supone que eso le dará puntos para entrar en el cielo, pero, ¿qué sabe él? Al fin y al cabo _sólo_ tiene un cociente intelectual de 190.

Librarse del infierno no le será muy difícil.

Su padre, sin embargo, puede que lo tenga más jodido.

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
**

-Doctor Bishop, como habrá podido comprobar, dada la magnitud de los últimos acontecimientos no podemos seguir esperando a que la agente Dunham vuelva para poder proseguir con las investigaciones y la resolución de casos. –Broyles hace una pausa, esperando por si su padre tiene algo que comentar. No es el caso. –Nina Sharp no nos ha podido facilitar la fecha exacta, pero nos ha informado de que la agente Dunham tardará poco en regresar de… su reunión con el señor Bell.

Broyles sigue hablando, pero todo lo que Peter oye es _blablablabla_.

Está callado, sentado detrás de Walter mientras observa detenidamente a Broyles, preguntándose si ese hombre habrá pestañeado alguna vez a lo largo de su vida. O, siendo sinceros, preguntándose si el maldito FBI se ha vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana: no pueden hacer esto sin Olivia.

Treinta y dos horas desde su desaparición. Veintinueve desde que el FBI reparase en ello y doce desde que obtuvieron respuestas (Nina Sharp nunca te dice lo que quieres saber a la primera).

Ha pasado casi un día y medio. A saber qué excusa le habrán dado a Rachel. Peter casi puede imaginárselo: _"Oh, ¿Olivia? Está en una misión, sí… pero no te preocupes, está bien. No nos permiten hablar de ello, lo siento… ¿Qué cuando la llamas al móvil una teleoperadora te dice que el número al que llamas no existe? No te preocupes, mujer, es parte de la tapadera"._

-… debido a dichas circunstancias le asignaremos el equipo a otro agente, provisionalmente, hasta que-

-¿Puede traducirme en horas ese _"poco"?_ –Peter le interrumpe sin miramientos. Es la primera vez que abre la boca desde que llegaron.

-Como he dicho, no disponemos de esa información.

Peter no comprende cómo todo el mundo puede estar tan tranquilo.

-Entonces, corríjame si me equivoco, de lo que estamos hablando aquí es que una de sus mejores agentes ha desaparecido en… -decirlo en voz alta es casi ridículo. _Casi_. -… un mundo alternativo. El mismo que, supuestamente, nos declarará la guerra en un futuro próximo y que, además, sus ventanas de conexión tienen la graciosa manía de partirte por la mitad. –Tiene la imperiosa necesidad de romper algo. –Olivia podría estar cortada en dos en cualquier lugar del planeta y usted está ahí plantado sin hac-

-Le sugiero que se tranquilice, señor Bishop. –Broyles no ha elevado la voz ni un solo decibelio, pero puede oler la amenaza desde donde está sentado. Este tipo podría meterle entre rejas con tan solo chasquear los dedos y lo más sensato sería cerrar la boca, pero, para qué engañarse, ¿él, sensatez? Sería el primero en sorprenderse.

-Y yo le sugiero que haga su trabajo y la encuentre.

Broyles se levanta con rapidez de su butaca y Peter podría asegurar que le ha visto mover una ceja durante el proceso. Es todo un avance.

No sabe en qué momento se ha puesto de pie.

-No me obligue a recordarle _con quién_ está hablando, Bishop. –Le susurra entre dientes. –Creo que ha olvidado cuál es su lugar aquí, _consultor._

Walter se adelanta a su contestación, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Había olvidado que estaba allí

-Peter… _Por favor._ –Su padre suena derrotado y terriblemente cansado, al girarse Peter puede ver cómo sus manos tiemblan suavemente contra sus rodillas.

Cuenta mentalmente hasta que consigue tranquilizarse (no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para no acabar en la cárcel por agredir a un pez gordo del FBI) y, sólo entonces, se encamina hacia la puerta.

-No trabajaré con nadie que no sea la agente Dunham. –Dice antes de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta del despacho, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Bishop. –Peter no comprende qué es lo que le obliga a detenerse en el dintel de la puerta. -Podría hacer eso, al fin y al cabo es su naturaleza, su modus operandi. Es lo que ha hecho durante los últimos veinte años. –Peter continua de espaldas, sin moverse, con la mandíbula tan apretada que terminará por romperse los dientes. –Pero ambos sabemos, y _corríjame si me equivoco_, que no dejará que personas inocentes mueran por un simple capricho personal.

_Grandísimo hijo de puta._

Peter gira la cabeza con tanta rapidez que podría haberse dislocado el cuello. La mirada de Broyles quema desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Yo _también_ sé leer a las personas, señor Bishop. –Señala una de las butacas con un gesto de la cabeza –Por favor, vuelva a su asiento.

Peter cierra la puerta y apoya la espalda contra la pared, gruñendo un _"no, gracias, aquí estoy bien"_ entre dientes.

Broyles vuelve a sentarse en su butaca, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

-Si no hay más interrupciones. –En este punto dirige una mirada de refilón a Peter. –Querría que conocieran a la gente que estará al cargo, provisionalmente, del equipo Fringe.

-La señorita que está conmigo en el laboratorio… la señorita… Astrid… -Empieza su padre, interviniendo directamente en la conversación. –Ella es… la asistente de la agente Dunham… ¿significa eso que también será reemplazada provisionalmente?

-La _agente_ Farnsworth ha demostrado desenvolverse con soltura en los casos que se han ido presentado. Además de ser la única… familiarizada con su forma de trabajar.

-Que traducido significa que es la única, aparte de Olivia y de mí, que consiente que tengas una vaca como mascota.

-Dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Gene. – Walter acompaña la majadería con una sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara. –Cumplirá tres años.

_Damas y caballeros: mi padre._

-Perfecto. –Dice Peter, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el sarcasmo en la punta de la lengua. –Montaremos una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Walter da una palmada con entusiasmo.

-Compraré una tarta.

-¿Para una vaca? Genial.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta y Broyles suena casi agradecido cuando murmura _"Pase"._

La mujer que entra le resulta vagamente familiar y Peter no tarda en averiguar por qué: es la misma que estaba cuando el FBI encontró el coche de Olivia.

Lleva un traje impecable, barbilla alzada con orgullo y unos tacones que la hacen parecer más alta pero en absoluto práctica.

-Lamento el retraso. –Su voz suave no concuerda con su ceño fruncido.

-Llega justo a tiempo. –Dice Broyles, mientras se levanta de su asiento. –Doctor Bishop, Peter, quiero presentarles a la agente-

En este punto de la conversación Peter desconecta del todo. Seguramente se esté comportando como un crío. No hace falta ser un genio (que en su caso, objetivamente hablando, lo es) para darse cuenta de que está siendo pueril y caprichoso. Pero, sinceramente, no le importa lo más mínimo el nombre, apellido, alias, lo que sea, de esa mujer.

Han pasado tres días desde entonces y sigue sin importarle. Además, no le gusta. Ni un pelo. La nueva, _la agente como se llame_, quiere decir.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sin que Walter le deleite con la enumeración de todos los elementos de la tabla periódica, en orden ascendente y descendente, antes de dormir, en la habitación reina un silencio absoluto, sólo roto de vez en cuando por algún sonido cotidiano que se cuela por la ventana.

-Peter, ¿estás dormido? –La voz de su padre le llega amortiguada desde la otra habitación.

-No, Walter, no estoy dormido.

-Oh. –Parece caer en la cuenta de algo. -¿No te habré molestado pensando en alto otra vez?

-No, Walter, no has pensado en alto.

Peter se da la vuelta, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda en el sofá.

-Pensaba en Olivia… Ya han pasado tres días, pero no te preocupes, volverá pronto. Es por eso por lo que no puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

-Duérmete, Walter. –Gruñe Peter contra la almohada.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Siempre se le ha dado bien leer a las personas. Descifrar si lo que hay debajo de ese ceño fruncido es un farol o si lo que se esconde detrás de esa mirada perdida es una escalera de color.

En realidad todo está basado en unas simples matemáticas. Proposiciones operacionales lógicas que se rigen por una serie de leyes asociativas. Dicho así, puede sonar muy feo, lo sabe, pero es más sencillo de lo que parece.

Saltándonos la base teórica y yendo al grano, lo podemos reducir al cotidiano enunciado de _"Si A entonces B"_ seguir una serie de reglasy aplicarlo hasta el infinito. Lógica elemental.

El propio Walter fue quien le enseñó eso, en plenas vacaciones de verano, cuando lo único qué el quería era salir al jardín con sus amigos y ser Spiderman.

Gracias a Dios su madre siempre intervenía en estos casos:

_-Déjale salir un rato, hace siglos que no ve a Elliot._

_-Es un niño muy inteligente, con once años ya podría estar en la universidad y está malg-_

_-Tiene diez años, déjale crecer antes de conseguir el premio Nobel. –_Decía ella, sonriendo mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal.

De su padre heredó la ciencia, pero su madre le enseñó lo importante, lo que de verdad valía la pena: que el cerebro, sin corazón, no sirve de nada (y el orden de los factores no altera el producto).

Quizás fue la combinación de ambos lo que le llevó a ser tan buen jugador de póker. La destreza para comprender una pauta de comportamiento y la habilidad necesaria para interpretarlo a su favor.

Por ese motivo no se explica cómo fue posible que Olivia se la colara de aquel modo, diciendo: _"Tengo tu expediente… El que el FBI dirá que no existe. Y lo tiene todo. Dónde ha estado. De qué huye y lo que necesita mientras está aquí… Así que o viene conmigo o dejo que cierta gente sepa su paradero."_ totalmente convencida de sí misma. Lo peor de todo es que también lo convenció a él. Bastante, de hecho.

Barbilla alzada. Sin pestañear. Ojos clavados en los suyos. No vaciló ni un solo segundo.

Olivia desperdició el mejor farol de la historia con un tipo como él y en lugar como Irak (créeme, ha estado en las Vegas y sabe de lo que habla).

No pudo leer a Olivia Dunham.

A día de hoy, después de meses saltándose la ley juntos, como si se tratara de una ridícula raya de tiza pintada en el suelo, sigue sin poder hacerlo.

Camaradería con café de madrugada, cumpleaños celebrados a regañadientes, magia entre copas de Martini. Murallas alzadas a su alrededor y un alambre de espinas protegiendo su corazón. Si tenías suerte, podías vivir lo suficiente como para ver un resquicio fugaz en la armadura de Olivia Dunham.

_Muéstrame tus cartas, Olivia, aunque sólo sea una vez._

Su hermana, sin embargo, es transparente como el cristal.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato? –Dice Rachel, todo sonrisas cargadas de segundas intenciones. –Voy a hacer espaguetis, son mi especialidad.

Normalmente no le diría que no a un buen flirteo: rodillas que se chocan, una mano que le roza accidentalmente la pierna al cambiar de postura y tocarse el pelo una media de cuatro veces por minuto desde que le abre la puerta hasta que pueda reunir el valor suficiente para inclinarse y pasar a un plano más horizontal.

Pero hoy no es un día normal y si la mirase a los ojos el tiempo suficiente, podría verse a sí mismo a través de sus pupilas: Ojeras de tres días que se esconden debajo de una sonrisa forzada. Peter recuerda el día que la llamó por teléfono para hablar del nombre de una canción. Le queda ridículamente lejano ahora.

Rachel y él son amigos (aunque el coqueto aleteo de pestañas de ella diga lo contrario), sólo eso. Pero, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Ver a Olivia molestarse por ese motivo no tiene precio.

Peter nunca ha sido un tipo (excesivamente) pagado de sí mismo, pero, ¡vamos! ¿El tono casual con el que le preguntó si eran amigos y el alzamiento de cejas al decirlo?

La respuesta correcta es _celos_, ¡premio para el caballero!

Olivia y él tienen _algo_. No sabe lo qué es, no puede catalogarlo o ponerle un nombre, pero es algo y está ahí, arañando la superficie. Y no será Peter el que eche tierra por encima y finja que no lo ha visto.

-No puedo, de verdad. –Peter sonríe, esta vez sincero y sin forzar las comisuras. –Sólo me pasaba para ver cómo estabais Ella y tú. Olivia me pidió que os echara un ojo en lo que ella volvía.

Rachel gira la cabeza hacía un lado y frunce el ceño en un gesto que le recuerda dolorosamente a Olivia. Esas cosas suelen pasar cuando convives demasiado tiempo con una persona, lo de copiar gestos. Es eso o que ambas son mucho más hermanas de lo que aparentan.

-Peter. –Le apoya la mano en el antebrazo y busca sus ojos. –Olivia… está bien, ¿verdad? –Se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Tiene ganas de vomitar. –Ya han pasado tres días y no tengo noticias suyas. Sé que está en mitad de una investigación y tal… Pero ella siempre nos llama y-

Desde que internaron a Walter en St. Clare, mentir se convirtió en una función vital más de su cuerpo, como dormir o respirar. Si alguien le salía con _"¿Y tu padre a qué se dedica, Bishop?"_ ya tenía preparada la respuesta falsificada en la punta de la lengua: _"Oh, nada importante, vendedor de seguros… un trabajo excitante"_.

Nunca se quedaba más de seis meses en un mismo sitio, no volvía, y si tenía que hacerlo, nunca era la misma persona que cuando se marchó.

Cuando le debes una millonada a un tipo llamado Big Eddie, mentir debe resultarte sencillo, obligatoriamente, si quieres seguir vivo al día siguiente.

-Está perfectamente. –La corta y se obliga a sonreír. –Le manda un beso a Ella.

Rachel se relaja pero no aparta la mano de su brazo.

-¿De verdad que no quieres quedarte un rato? –Vuelve a atacar. –La casa está muy vacía sin ella.

_La casa, el coche, el laboratorio… El mundo entero está muy vacío sin Olivia._

-Apúntame esos espaguetis para la próxima vez, cuando tenga más tiempo. –Dice mientras se inclina para dar un beso a Ella, dormida en el sofá con los brazos alrededor de un peluche.

-Te los apunto. –Le sigue el juego Rachel. –Y, Peter. Tengo muy buena memoria.

-Eso espero. –Se ríe y gira el picaporte. –Hasta luego.

Antes de marcharse, desde la calle, echa un último vistazo a la puerta del apartamento. Parece que ha crecido desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, borracho, con la lengua pastosa pero con la sinceridad perfectamente sobria.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Al cuarto día de la desaparición de Olivia (noventa y siete horas, cuarenta minutos y dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho segundos. Peter lleva la cuenta en su cabeza. Llámale neurótico, si quieres, pero lleva un año siendo la niñera de un científico loco y ya se sabe que todo lo malo se pega), cuando había encontrado una postura en el sofá que era incómoda pero no tanto, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpen su cronómetro mental.

Desde bien pequeño, su padre le demostró que la asociación entre dos estímulos puede dar lugar a situaciones de causa-efecto. Si somos capaces de establecer la conexión entre dos sucesos, seremos capaces de aprender una nueva conducta e, incluso, a anticiparnos a los propios acontecimientos.

Condicionamiento clásico.

Si son las cinco de la mañana y alguien llama a la puerta, tiene que ser Olivia.

O un pizzero (al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que Walter pide comida a las tantas de la madrugada, _"te traen la pizza a casa en menos de veinte minutos, es increíble, Peter"_), pero normalmente es Olivia.

Y, al igual que los perros de Pavlov, él la espera salivando. Literalmente.

Por ese motivo nadie puede culparle cuando se levanta del sofá como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte. Aparta las sábanas de un manotazo y llega hasta la puerta de dos zancadas, pensando _"ha vuelto. Ya era hora, joder, me tenías preocupado"._

Cuando gire el picaporte ella estará allí, con ojeras que habrá arrastrado durante toda la semana y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Le dirá _"tenemos un caso"_ con ese tono de autoridad que tanto se trabajan los agentes del FBI, pero debajo de toda esa pose estarán sus ojos, disculpándose por despertarle.

No es Olivia la que le espera al otro lado de la puerta. En su lugar se encuentra _la agente como se llame_, con el ceño fruncido y derrochando simpatía.

-¿Siempre abre la puerta a mujeres sin camiseta?

Peter se frota los ojos. De repente, ahí de pie y en calzoncillos, se siente muy cansado. Y estúpido, terriblemente estúpido.

-Sólo a las que tienen suerte. –Se cubre como puede, tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le queda, que no debe de ser mucha. –Son las cinco de la mañana.-Al ver que _la nueva_ no dice nada se ve obligado a añadir: -Qué pasa.

-Tenemos un caso. Despierte al doctor Bishop… y _vístase_.

Le cierra la puerta en las narices mientras gruñe _"¡Walter, arriba, nos vamos!"._

El terrorismo biológico no se toma vacaciones. Qué desconsiderado de su parte.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es la segunda vez que se golpea el lado derecho de la cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche y lo gracioso es que volverá a hacerlo. Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos más de veinte segundos y es que el sueño le está devorando poco a poco. En realidad es culpa suya, nadie le ha obligado a quedarse, y menos cuando su presencia no es estrictamente necesaria. Pero siempre ha sido un completo cabezota.

El supuesto caso que no podía (recalca) esperar, les había llevado a un callejón sin salida: Walter tenía una teoría (por supuesto que había una teoría, faltaría más) inverosímil e insostenible en tantos puntos que podrías perder la cuenta enumerándolos de uno en uno. Pero era una teoría, al fin y al cabo, y era lo único que tenían por el momento. Eso y el nombre de la victima, claro, junto con sus correspondientes datos de interés, como pueda ser la dirección de su domicilio.

Y ahí, precisamente, es a dónde se dirigen ahora, con la _agente como se llame_ (vale, sí, es cierto, se sabe su nombre, ¿contento? Es un genio, estas cosas pasan, no es culpa suya, su cabeza va por libre) al volante y él repanchingado en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal y los ojos cerrándosele cada dos segundos.

Doparse a base de café no le ha servido de nada.

Mientras _la nueva_ aparca, Peter se quita el cinturón y se estira, crujiendo todos los huesos de su espalda, tratando de espantar el sueño. Cuando abre la puerta, ella frunce el ceño.

-No, no. Usted se queda en el coche.

Peter pestañea un par de veces y pide paciencia a Dios, a Buda o a cualquiera que esté escuchándole en este momento (no le deben de hacer mucho caso o un rayo ya habría fulminado a esa mujer a estas alturas).

-No, _cielo_. Voy a ir. Va a registrar el apartamento de la victima. Si lo hace por su cuenta puede que se deje algo importante, quizás no repare en algo que yo sí que lo haría.

No se quedaba en el coche ni siquiera cuando se lo pedía (obligaba a base de ceños fruncidos y abusos de autoridad) Olivia, menos aún iba a hacerlo si la que se lo pedía era _miss agente simpatía 2009_.

¿Por qué demonios no habían puesto al cargo del equipo Fringe a alguien como Charlie Francis? Se podrían haber ahorrado tantas y tantas conversaciones estúpidas y fuera de lugar…

La nueva cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, tapando la insignia del FBI.

-Señor Bishop, puede que cuando la agente Dunham estuviera al cargo le permitiera tomarse ciertas licencias. –Gruñe ella y Peter tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para ignorar el verbo en pasado. –Pero ahora, _yo_ soy la que está al mando. Así que si le pido que se quede en el coche, usted se queda en el coche hasta que yo le diga lo contrario. Y si vuelve a llamarme cielo… -Deja la amenaza en el aire, esperando que la imaginación de Peter haga el resto. –Para usted soy _la agente_ Jessup.

Bien, puede que se lo tenga un poquito merecido por comportarse como un auténtico capullo la primera vez que se cruzó con ella y prejuzgarla durante estos días, pero ahora puede confirmar, sin asomo de duda, lo que ya supo el primer día: no le gusta trabajar con esta mujer.

-_Usted_ manda. –Dice Peter, encogiéndose de hombros. Total, hará lo de siempre: esperar a que desaparezca de su vista, darle un margen de error de cinco minutos y abandonar el vehículo con suma discreción.

Es su modus operandi, perfeccionado a lo largo de los meses después de someterlo a numerosas pruebas de campo.

Deja que Jessup cierre de un portazo y desaparezca entre la muchedumbre, y mira su reloj de muñeca.

11:37 AM. Empieza la cuenta atrás.

Es hora punta. El tráfico está imposible, coches atascados a lo largo de la avenida y taxis haciendo maniobras surrealistas para aparcar. La gente va y viene, señoras cargadas de bolsas y algún que otro ejecutivo llevando con orgullo el maletín pegado a su rodilla. Nadie repara en nadie, una chica enfundada en un chándal corre esquivando peatones, sin fijarse a quién acaba de pegar un codazo.

Le encanta Nueva York.

Vuelve a mirar el reloj: 11:38 AM.

Cuando levanta la cabeza es consciente de que alguien le está mirando. Calvo, parado en mitad de la acera, con la marea de gente pasando a su alrededor y sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

El Observador en toda su gloria.

El corazón le hace un triple mortal en el pecho.

Para cuando Peter consigue abrir la puerta y salir del coche, el hombre ha desaparecido entre la gente, camuflándose con el resto de la población.

_Mierda._

Peter echa a correr, pero no sirve de nada: se ha esfumado.

Un brazo le agarra en plena carrera, frenándole. Al girar se da de bruces contra la agente Jessup.

-Creía haberle dicho que se quedase en el coche señor Bi-

-Un tipo calvo, ¿le has visto? –El corazón le late acelerado contra el pecho, no sabe exactamente por qué. –Joder, le he perdido de vista, si él está aquí significa que algo gordo…

Jessup frunce el ceño y le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿De qué me está hablan-

-Es un tipo alto, calvo. –La corta. No tiene tiempo para explicárselo. -Lleva un traje negro y un maletín a juego. Estaba aquí hace apenas unos segundos, tenemos que encontrarle.

Jessup le suelta el brazo lentamente, analizándole mientras lo hace.

-¿Es importante?

-Sí.

Ella asiente.

-Bien. Tú ve en esa dirección –Peter repara en que es la primera vez que no le trata de usted. –Yo iré en esta otra.

Por lo visto no es tan incompetente como aparenta. En cierto modo se lo esperaba: Broyles nunca pondría al cargo a alguien en quien no confiara.

Pero no le dan tregua; antes de que puedan separarse y buscar en direcciones opuestas, se oye un acelerón y el sonido inconfundible de cristales rotos y metal chocando contra metal.

Antes de que el listo de turno grite _"¡Menudo hostión se ha dado ese taxi!"_ Peter ya sabe que ha habido un accidente de tráfico.

_Joder, ¿y ahora qué?_

Jessup le agarra del brazo y tira de él, apartando a todo el que se ponga en su camino, tratando de llegar a la zona conflictiva. Mientras atraviesan la marea de gente Peter puede escuchar lo que dicen: _"¿Has visto ese coche? ¡Ha aparecido de la nada!"_.

Cuando consiguen atravesar la última barrera a base de _"Policía, abran paso"_, Peter es capaz de ver las proporciones del accidente:

Tráfico cortado en ambas direcciones. A primera vista, no parece que haya demasiados heridos, la mayoría de los coches se han golpeado por el efecto dominó y los conductores se gritan unos a otros, echándose la culpa mutuamente.

No hay nada extraordinario ni fuera de lugar.

-Esa… ¿Esa no es la agente Dunham? –Oye murmurar a Jessup. Gira la cabeza tan rápido que podría haberse partido el cuello.

Peter sigue la dirección que le señala la agente con el dedo. Sus ojos se dan de lleno con un furgón negro. Supuestamente el mismo que el FBI tiene confiscado en sus instalaciones. Y bajando de él, sosteniéndose en pie a duras penas, se encuentra Olivia.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está corriendo hacia ella. Sus ojos se encuentran a mitad de camino. Está demasiado lejos para escucharlo, pero puede ver claramente como su boca forma un _"Peter"_ antes de sonreírle débilmente.

Incluso a esa distancia puede ver que está herida, pero la sangre no cuadra, teniendo en cuenta que su coche apenas tiene un par de abolladuras y que el airbag ni se ha molestado en saltar.

Antes de poder llegar hasta ella, Olivia cae de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Olivia! –Peter la agarra de los brazos y aguanta su peso.

-Oh, Peter… -Ella entierra la cabeza en su pecho, como hizo aquella última vez que la sacó del tanque de agua, y Peter también hace lo que hizo entonces: abrazarla con fuerza.

Cuatro días. Ciento cinco horas y veintidós minutos (Peter sigue llevando la cuenta).

_Ha vuelto._

-Olivia… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto? –Hace demasiadas preguntas, cuando la única que realmente le interesa es _"¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien"._

-A los Beatles. –Dice ella, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

**NA: **Hasta aquí el capítulo 1. Lo cierto es que es el más cortito de los tres aunque espero que os haya gustado de todas formas. Gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí y espero que te sihan gustando el resto de los capítulos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de la cabeza del señor JJ Abrahams.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"_Healing comes so painfully  
And it chills to the bone  
Won't let anyone get close to me  
I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know"_

(Damaged – Plumb)

Morgan Freeman le pedirá que regrese a su asiento y entonces será el turno de Walter para ser juzgado.

En el camino de vuelta se cruzarán y le harán perder al tribunal un par de minutos más (sinceramente, es el cielo, la vida eterna y toda esa maldita publicidad con la que te acribillan en vida; no entiende tanta prisa).

Peter esconderá sus nervios detrás de una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su padre y apretando con fuerza. Dirá _"no podrán con nosotros"_ y Walter asentirá, no muy convencido, pero asentirá, y puede que acabe contagiándose un poco de ese optimismo que Peter suele llevar consigo a todos lados, porque acudirá al estrado con una mueca de serenidad pintada en la cara.

Peter tomará asiento, esta vez entre el público, lejos del banquillo de acusados pero en primera fila, cerca de su padre. Le estrechará la mano a Elvis Presley y esperará pacientemente a que el juicio prosiga.

Dios leerá los pecados (una larga lista, para ser sinceros, varias hojas escritas por las dos caras con letra diminuta y con demasiadas referencias experimentales para su gusto), y Walter escuchará atento, con la cabeza gacha y una mueca culpable con cada nueva acusación a la que tenga que hacer frente.

Cuando Morgan Freeman llegue a la parte de _"…y fue a otro universo, sólo para raptar a un hijo que no le pertenecía…"_ Peter querrá ponerse en pie y gritar eso de _"¡Protesto, señoría!"_ pero bastará una mirada de su padre para dejarle clavado en el sitio.

Entonces se hará el silencio.

-¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

Walter levantará la cabeza, finalmente, y Peter contendrá el aliento, no sabiendo muy bien a lo que atenerse. Nunca se sabe por dónde puede salir su padre, un hombre a caballo entre la racionalidad y la locura más absoluta. Se la están jugando a la ruleta rusa: Walter tiene las mismas probabilidades de hacer un alegato magistral como de pedirle a Dios un caramelo de fresa. Peter lo sabrá, y, por primera vez, deseará que Olivia esté sentada a su lado (como estrella invitada, por supuesto, como en esos juicios de la tierra a los que dejan acudir a los civiles, porque a estas alturas el tema de quién morirá el primero ya estará más que zanjado), para poder agarrar su mano y estrecharla con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, esperando que le preste algo de esa entereza que la hizo ser tan conocida en ambos mundos.

Pero Walter se declarará culpable, claro, aceptando con una sonrisa resignada todos los cargos de los que se le acusa, y a Peter no le quedará otra que salir en su defensa.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Espera, espera, espera. –La corta Peter, alzando las manos. –Repítemelo, que no me ha quedado muy claro. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre, es decir, _el otro_ Walter de esa realidad es el pez gordo que dirige Massive Dynamics?

Olivia hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, confirmándoselo y vuelve a prestar atención a Broyles.

No han pasado ni seis horas desde que Olivia hizo su regreso estelar por la puerta grande, colapsando una de las principales avenidas de Manhattan y dejando a miles de personas con la paranoia de haber visto un coche negro salir de la nada, de una ventana porosa suspendida en el aire. Por supuesto que nadie les creerá, y de hacerlo siempre habrá algún listo que lo atribuya al estrés post-traumático, así que una cosa menos de la que preocuparse (y unos cuantos psicólogos más que podrán superar un poco mejor la recesión económica, ya puestos).

Olivia hizo inconsciente todo el camino al hospital, tumbada en la camilla de la ambulancia y con un regimiento de auxiliares tratando de parar la hemorragia.

Ah, ¿no os he puesto al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos? Vaya, qué descuido, perdonadme, pequeños voyeurs, culpa mía.

-Caray, Walter, _allí_ eres uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, al mando de una de las principales compañías del planeta… y _aquí_ eres un científico loco que me coge dinero de la cartera cuando cree que no miro. –Olivia frunce el ceño, a modo de censura y Broyles… bueno, si Broyles fuera capaz de variar su expresión facial, estaría frunciendo el ceño también, seguramente. Esto solo hace que animarle a continuar. –Definitivamente, si existe un Dios por ahí arriba, ya sabemos quién de vosotros dos es su ojito derecho.

Después de que Olivia provocase lo que posteriormente sería conocido como _el efecto dominó de la calle cuarenta y dos_, y se desmayase en sus brazos, Peter pudo ser consciente, por primera vez, de la magnitud de sus heridas.

Lo peor de todo es que, aparentemente, ninguna tenía que ver con el accidente de tráfico.

Para cuando la (ahora conocida como) agente Jessup se arrodilló a su lado, Peter ya tenía la camisa completamente manchada por la sangre de Olivia.

"_Ya he llamado a una ambulancia, están de camino."_ Peter la miró agradecido aunque no pudo evitar pensar un _si al final va a resultar que eres útil y todo_ que no le hizo sentir culpable en absoluto. Peter perdona pero no olvida. Ventajas de ser un genio, que su cabeza a veces funcione como una maldita agenda donde todo queda guardado con bolígrafo permanente_. "¿De dónde sale tanta sangre?"_ Jessup extendió la mano y apartó un mechón mojado por el sudor de la cara de Olivia. Fue algo tan casual que Peter no pudo evitar preguntarse si Olivia y ella ya se conocían de antes, de alguna misión o de cruzarse un par de veces en la sede del FBI. De todas formas no importaba, con la frente despejada, Peter pudo ver un corte que cruzaba de lado a lado la ceja de Olivia.

"_Es del brazo, parece una herida de bala"_ Se lo mostró remangando con cuidado la manga de la camisa de Olivia, tratando por todos los medios de no rozar la piel en el proceso.

-Es una versión alternativa de mí mismo. –Dice su padre, ignorando (o mejor dicho, no siendo muy consciente del sarcasmo lanzado a la yugular por su hijo) el comentario de Peter. –Es lo que yo podría haber sido de no haber acabado… bueno… -Parece un poco incómodo y por algún extraño motivo no se atreve a mirar a Olivia a los ojos, cosa que le tiene bastante mosqueado, la verdad. -Belly y yo siempre hablamos de crear una empresa, los dos juntos. Parece que allí lo conseguí.

-Podemos deducir, entonces, que el Walter Bishop de aquel universo está perfectamente cuerdo y en sus plenas capacidades. –Murmura Broyles.

-Lo suficientemente cuerdo como para estarme esperando y tendernos una emboscada. A William Bell y a mí. Me estaba esperando porque _sabía_ que iría.

Consiguió que los médicos le dejaran ir con ella en la ambulancia. Después de algún que otro regateo claro, y mejor no hablemos del sinfín de mentiras (piadosas, que conste) que soltó por esa boca en el espacio de tiempo que los auxiliares tardaron en colocar a Olivia en la camilla. Hasta donde ellos saben, ¿Peter y Olivia? Hermanos de toda la vida y si no se parecen _es porque ella ha salido a nuestra madre_. Irá al infierno.

Pero en cuanto llegaron al hospital, de poco le sirvieron todos sus viejos trucos porque las enfermeras no entienden de sobornos (al menos no de los suyos) y tuvo que quedarse de pie en mitad de un pasillo abarrotado mientras veía como a Olivia se la tragaba la puerta de urgencias, escoltada por una marea de médicos.

Cuando Walter llegó, pocos minutos después, en la cabeza de Peter se seguía repitiendo lo mismo, como un disco rayado que nadie se ha molestado en cambiar: _"Mujer, treinta años. Herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo… También tiene múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Posible hemorragia interna en el costado derecho"._

_Olivia, ¿qué te han hecho?_

-¿Cree que el William Bell de este universo está de su lado?

Olivia niega con la cabeza y Peter puede ver un poco mejor el corte que le cruza la ceja de lado a lado. Si no tuviera miedo de hacerla más daño, la ataría y la llevaría de vuelta al hospital. A rastras si era necesario.

Porque la única razón por la que Olivia se mantiene en pie, llena de heridas y magulladuras hasta el alma, es por pura cabezonería. Porque ella quiere, porque ella se ha empeñado y porque ella así lo ha decidido. Y da igual el infinito número de veces que Peter le haya repetido _"deberías descansar, tienes que quedarte en el hospital, por el amor de Dios, Olivia, te han pegado un maldito tiro, estate quieta"_ porque durante todas ellas Olivia, para variar, no le ha hecho el más mínimo caso. A su favor tiene que decir que, al menos, le ha dejado conducir a él (que tenga un brazo en cabestrillo no iba a ser un impedimento para que Olivia Dunham pudiera conducir un furgón blindado de la policía. Hombre, faltaría más, si te apagaba bombas con la mente en su tiempo libre) para llegar a la sede del FBI.

Porque sí, Olivia es así y si hubiera hecho algo diferente, Peter creería que se la han cambiado por otra en ese universo paralelo al que fue a parar.

La gente normal pasa cuatro días fuera de casa y lo primero que hace al volver es comprobar el correo. Olivia Dunham pasa cuatro días fuera de casa, en otro jodido mundo, y lo primero que hace al regresar es ir de cabeza al FBI. La gente normal recibe un balazo en el brazo y presenta claro indicios de tortura a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y le ruegan de rodillas al médico de turno que les deje quedarse otro mes en el hospital, y ya de paso que le hagan otra radiografía, por si acaso.

Pero, ¿qué hace Olivia Dunham después de sufrir en su propia carne todo lo citado anteriormente? Exacto, todo lo contrario. Y si tiene que dejarse a ella misma en la carretera para seguir adelante, que así sea.

-¿Está sugiriendo, entonces, que hay un traidor entre nosotros?

Olivia se queda callada, meditando durante unos segundos su respuesta. Cuando finalmente habla, el despacho entero contiene la respiración y Peter con él.

-Fue lo que pensé en un principio. Al menos todo apuntaba a ello, pero no, no lo creo.

Broyles no lo descarta tan fácilmente, amante como es de la conspiración. _Señor, deja de leer a Dan Brown._

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

Peter ya ha tenido suficiente. Puede pedirle que la saque del hospital y la lleve a la sede del FBI cuando debería estar en reposo y descansando durante, mínimo, una semana. Puede pedirle eso, al fin y al cabo, no sabe decirla que no. La única vez que lo consiguió fue en aquel primer encuentro en Irak y ni siquiera debería contar porque, en fin, no la conocía todavía. Y desde entonces, responder afirmativamente a cualquier petición que salga de la boca de Olivia se ha convertido en un hábito para él _("¿Peter, puedes hablar con Walter?"/ "Sí"/ "Ey, ¿puedes trucar esa caja de luces por mí? / "Sí" / Peter, ¿puedes conseguirme a uno de esos contactos raros de los tuyos?" / "Sí" / "Blablablabla, ¿por favor, Peter? / "Sí")_.

Lo que no puede es pedirle que se quede callado y tranquilito en un rincón sin dar mucha guerra cuando todos en el despacho están hablando de cosas IRRELEVANTES en comparación al hecho de que ella apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Le importa una mierda pueda haber un traidor entre sus filas o que Walter sea el pez gordo de Massive Dynamics en el otro universo. Por él como si es el jodido Papa. Lo único que le importa es saber _quién, Olivia, quién te ha hecho esto._

La corta antes de que pueda llegar a contestar la pregunta de Broyles.

-Has dicho que cuando llegáramos aquí me dirías qué es lo que te ha pasado y que no hiciera más preguntas. Muy bien, estamos aquí, así que dime quién coño te ha dejado en ese estado.

Un nombre, sólo pide eso, y cuanto antes se lo dé, antes podrá ponerse a averiguar una forma de llegar al otro mundo sin ser seccionado por la mitad y matar a quién quiera que se haya atrevido a tocarla.

-Dime quién, Olivia.

Sentados alrededor de una mesa de trabajo llena de papeles e informes del FBI, parece que el tiempo se reduce hasta casi pararse, Peter se ha puesto de pie, no sabe cuándo, y Olivia tiene su la vista clavada en la suya. Debería parecerle más pequeña, ahí, con la espalda apoyada con cuidado en la butaca, el brazo en cabestrillo y una camisa mal planchada tapando las heridas de guerra. Pero es su mirada (pupilas contraídas y los ojos más verdes que ha visto en su vida, cargada de plomo como una escopeta de doble repetición) lo que la hace permanecer entera. Tan alta y hermética como cuando se fue.

-Iba a llegar a esa parte, Peter. - Y añade entre dientes _"necesitáis conocer todos los detalles para poder comprender mejor qué fue lo que pasó"._

-Estás en una habitación con dos genios y con un hombre que siempre sabe _mucho más_ de lo que aparenta. Saltémonos la paja y vayamos directamente al grano. Creo que sabremos seguirte. - La furia le puntúa las sílabas.

No sabe por qué está tan cabreado. Lleva cuatro días comunicándose por gruñidos y echando fuego por la boca. Rabia cristalina saliendo a borbotones por sus poros y el motivo por el que ha cedido a sacarla de contrabando del hospital ha sido porque el FBI era el único sitio seguro donde Olivia podía hablar sin temer a que la escucharan oídos indiscretos. Palabras textuales de ella.

Es evidente que Olivia está a punto de decir otra cosa pero acaba diciendo_ "muy bien, genio _–hasta ahora esa palabra nunca le había sonado como un insulto-_ eso voy a hacer"_ y mejor, mucho mejor así porque para arreglarle el humor, lo único que le falta a Peter es que se pongan a discutir como un par de críos y se desvíen aún MÁS del tema que realmente le importa. Por supuesto, Broyles está observando todo desde su magnánima altura y, si le está pareciendo divertido, no da muestras de ello. Lo cierto es que envidia a ese hombre porque, si su moral mojigata de policía se lo permitiera, sería el mejor jugador de póker de la historia.

Olivia suspira y cierra los ojos, parece mucho más agotada que hace cinco segundos, como si estuviera haciendo auténticos esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie y Peter se arrepiente casi al instante de haber abierto la boca.

-En el ascensor William Bell me puso al corriente de algunas de las… diferencias entre los mundos- Peter recuerda que Olivia dijo algo de los Beatles antes de desmayarse y ahora tiene algo de sentido. -Cuando salimos a la calle, descubrimos que nos estaban siguiendo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a sacar la pistola y ya los teníamos encima. Ocho tipos vestidos de negro y blindados hasta los dientes. –El tono de Olivia es monocorde y Peter desearía poder ver debajo de la superficie, saltarse la fachada y averiguar que está pasando por la cabeza de Olivia en estos momentos. –Sólo me querían a mí, no querían a Bell, sólo a mí. Sabían mi nombre… sabían todo. ME metieron por la fuerza en una furgoneta y me drogaron. –Hace una pausa y levanta la cabeza, buscando a Walter. –Esos tipos trabajaban para ti, Walter, bueno, para el otro Walter Bishop…Y Peter ya no necesita saber más porque si de algo está seguro es que todo empieza con su padre y acaba también por su padre. _Hola círculo vicioso, somos los Bishop, ya nos conocerás de antes. _-… cuando me desperté, estaba atada a una camilla, en una especie de sala de quirófano, como la de un hospital y Walter Bishop estaba allí, conmigo.

Ha sido él. Walter le ha hecho esto. Tiene ganas de vomitar.

-Walter Bishop quería información sobre este mundo. –Broyles iba a preguntar algo, seguramente _"¿qué información querían?"_, pero Olivia se le adelantó. –Militar, en gran medida, averiguar la fuerza de nuestro ejército. Armas nucleares, biológicas. Infantería, tropas. Y luego saber hasta qué punto estamos preparados para la guerra que se avecina, de la que hablaba el ZFT.

Peter tiene que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para desvincular a Walter, su padre (que come regalices y habla con una vaca en su laboratorio; el mismo que está sentado al otro lado de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y con miedo a levantar la vista) del otro Walter, el que dirige una de las principales compañías del mundo y se presenta a la candidatura de doctor maligno cuando no está tratando de conquistar el mundo.

-¿Contestó a alguna de sus preguntas, agente Dunham?

Un relámpago de emoción le pasa a Olivia por la mirada. Es casi imperceptible, apenas unas milésimas, pero Peter lo ve, esa pequeña muesca en la armadura y es toda la señal que necesita para cruzar el despacho de dos zancadas y arrodillarse a su lado. Apoya una mano sobre las suyas y aprieta un poco, dándole a entender que está ahí, que no está sola y que _si me necesitas, Olivia, estoy aquí_. Ella no le devuelve el apretón, ni siquiera le mira a los ojos pero deja que su mano se quede donde está. Si Neil Armstrong lo viera lo catalogaría como un gran paso para la humanidad.

Cuando responde, suena casi ofendida.

-No contesté a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero no habría hecho falta. Me han entrenado para aguantar la tortura, señor, pero usaron la misma técnica de tortura y extracción de información que emplearon con Peter. –La mano de Olivia tiembla contra la suya y Peter la agarra con más fuerza.

Cierra los ojos, aprieta los labios y trata por todos los medios que las imágenes que tiene grabadas a fuego en su cabeza no varíen. Si su mórbida imaginación recordaba aquel día, atado a una camilla, con sondas pegadas a su cara y cables metidos por su nariz, quería recordar su dolor, su cara y sus gritos. Los suyos. No los de Olivia.

-Respondiste a sus preguntas por ósmosis. –Oye a Walter murmurar a su espalda, Peter casi había olvidado que estaba ahí, callado como un muerto desde hacía varios minutos. Olivia asiente. -¿Te… te hizo alguna pregunta más? –Su padre suena ansioso sin ninguna razón aparente. -¿Te preguntó sobre algo… o sobre _alguien?_

Por primera vez, Peter es consciente de que su padre y ella se están comunicando en clave.

O Walter, al menos, lo está haciendo.

Olivia entrecierra los ojos de tal modo que le recuerdan a los de un gato y murmura entre dientes _"No lo recuerdo bien, todo está muy difuso. Me desmayé varias veces. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve inconsciente" _y Walter asiente débilmente.

Y ahí está otra vez, Walter no mira a Olivia, Olivia no mira a Peter y él, la verdad, está empezando a cabrearse. Porque parece ser el único que no entiende lo que está pasando y créeme, no le gusta esa sensación porque no está acostumbrado a ella. Por norma general Walter suelta una retahíla de información incomprensible para el resto de la humanidad y Peter es el que se lo traduce posteriormente a Olivia, eligiendo lo que va a decir intentando emplear el menor número posible de tecnicismos. Pero Olivia y Walter comunicándose en clave sin un intérprete de por medio y _él_ fuera de la ecuación, ¿a eso? A eso no está acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo consiguió escapar? –Broyles rompe la tensión del ambiente y Peter vuelve a respirar con normalidad. La atmósfera es menos densa.

_¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_

-William Bell me ayudó. –Dice Olivia simplemente. –Consiguió que-

-Todo eso está muy bien. –Corta Peter de raíz. –Pero aún no nos has dicho cómo acabaste con una bala en el brazo.

Sus cabezas están a la misma altura y cuando Olivia habla, Peter podría entretenerse en contar todas las pecas de su frente si quisiera.

-Uno de los soldados del ZFT me disparó cuando trataba de huir.

-Quién. –Si Olivia sabía quién era, si le había reconocido o le tenía fichado, quería el nombre y apellidos de ese pobre infeliz. Y si no lo sabía, quería un retrato robot.

-Yo.

Por un momento Peter se queda completamente en blanco y eso no es algo que le pase muy a menudo. Frunce el ceño hasta que sus cejas forman una y está a punto de preguntar _"¿qué te disparaste a ti misma, pero en que escenario esa situación se podría considerar racional?"_ hasta que cae en la cuenta.

-Oh. –Es muy probable que esté mirando a Olivia con la boca totalmente abierta, formando una "O" perfecta, porque ella asiente y alza las cejas en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

-Exacto.

-Bien, estoy demasiado sobrio para seguir con esta conversación.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿A dónde vamos? –Le pregunta Olivia, incorporándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-Al hospital. –Dice simplemente, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

Olivia frunce el ceño y le mira a través de las pestañas.

-Has dicho que ibas a llevarme a casa. –Gruñe entre dientes, la acusación palpable en su voz.

-Oh, ¿te he dicho eso? Vaya, pues te he mentido. –Frena cuando llegan a la altura del semáforo en rojo.

-Peter, quiero ir a mi casa.

-Y yo quiero llevarte al hospital. Y como tú tienes un brazo fuera de juego y no puedes conducir eso me deja a mí como el único capaz de llevar el coche ahora mismo. Ergo: hacemos lo que yo quiera. –Busca la cara de su padre por el espejo retrovisor. Walter está completamente ajeno a la conversación, mirando distraído por la ventanilla. –Tranquila, no voy a poner la sirena.

-Peter, no tiene gracia. Quiero ir a casa, he estado fuera cuatro días y quiero saber cómo están Rachel y Ella.

Arranca cuando la luz se pone verde y gira a la derecha. No debe faltar mucho para llegar.

-Están perfectamente, ayer fui a echarles un ojo. –Dice Peter, tan casual como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo, calibrando la reacción de Olivia por el rabillo del ojo. –Rachel estaba muy preocupada por ti. Decía que tú siempre la llamabas si ibas a pasar más tiempo fuera y, obviamente, como no la habías podido llamar, estaba muy preocupada. La dije que había hablado contigo ese mismo día y que estabas bien.

Es divertido, en realidad, verla debatirse entre el agradecimiento y algo que Peter no puede etiquetar del todo.

-Gracias. –Dice ella finalmente.

-Tranquila. –Se encoge de hombros. –Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Se hace un silencio pesado en el coche, roto de vez en cuado por el sonido del tráfico. Walter está inusualmente callado y eso nunca es bueno. Llega un momento que es tan incómodo, que Peter tiene que romperlo de alguna forma.

-Bueno, Olivia, ya nos has dicho a qué os dedicabais Walter y tú en ese otro universo. –Empieza Peter, ligero y sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. -¿Yo no aparecí? Porque si Walter estaba metido en el ajo yo no debería andar muy lejos.

Dura sólo un segundo, pero Peter lo ve como si fuera a cámara lenta. Los ojos de Olivia y Walter coinciden un instante en el espejo retrovisor y su padre se aparta como si se hubiera quemado. Olivia, sin embargo, mantiene la mirada mientras murmura _"en ese universo estabas muerto"_ sin mucho tacto y Peter podría jurar que Walter ha suspirado de alivio.

Supone que a cualquier persona esto le debería provocar algún tipo de emoción encontrada, decir _"vaya, no somos nadie" _y esas estupideces que se dicen en estos casos. Pero su parte racional (que ocupa algo así como el setenta por ciento de su cerebro) sabe que es ridículo y, si lo piensas fríamente, Peter debería sentirse afortunado porque, básicamente, él está vivo y su otro yo muerto, lo que implica que él ha debido tomar alguna decisión más acertada a lo largo de su vida.

_¿Lo ves, Walter, ves como no he desperdiciado del todo mi vida?_

-Bueno. –Sinceramente, él lo único que quería era evaporar un poco la tensión que cargaba la atmósfera del coche, no echarle _más_ leña al fuego. –Viendo el lado positivo a todo esto, siempre me he preguntado qué sintió señor Scrush al ver su propia tumba. Si alguna vez puedo viajar a ese universo podré saberlo. –Dice, sonriendo y esperando que el comentario tonto de turno haya rebajado relajado un poco el ambiente.

Ninguno le ríe la gracia y, no, en serio, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Cuando toma la siguiente salida de la carretera y ve el hospital a lo lejos, a Peter le dan ganas de suspirar de alivio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Peter ha oído esa frase millones de veces y dicha de mil maneras distintas, a veces incluso en diferentes idiomas. Son refranes, lo típico que se dice. Frases hechas que te salen escritas en los papelitos de las galletas chinas o si eres lo suficiente estúpido como para dejar que te lean la mano. _"Te cuidado con lo que deseas"_ y ese tipo de chorradas.

Desde pequeño, su padre le enseñó que la suerte no existía _"de hecho, Peter, no es más que una ley de probabilidad muy extensa"_ y a no creer en todos esos cuentos ridículos sobre la compensación cósmica y el karma.

Y todo eso está muy bien, Walter, y lo ha seguido a rajatabla. Ley de causa-efecto hasta en la sopa y la probabilidad como religión, pero ahora no puede mantener una conversación con Olivia que dure más de cinco minutos, a menos que sea estrictamente profesional, sin que ella busque cualquier excusa para poner pies en polvorosa, lo que le lleva a pensar que en algún recóndito lugar del universo, el karma o el mismísimo buda se deben estar descojonando de Peter Bishop.

Dos semanas después del regreso de Olivia, Peter está convencido de que existe una aduana entre los dos mundos y que una parte de Olivia se ha quedado allí a pasar las vacaciones. Al menos a lo que su personalidad se refiere, claro, porque donde antes había sonrisas de medio lado y alzamiento de cejas ahora hay hombros caídos y ojos que se apartan como si quemaran.

Y si con él no se comporta con normalidad (siempre ha sido un poquito rara, pero se refiere a _más_ rara de lo normal) con Walter, directamente, ha desarrollado una nueva relación, basada en la formalidad más absoluta y no hablar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Al principio, Peter no le dio importancia, al fin y al cabo, la cara de Walter era lo único que Olivia había visto mientras la torturaban, por lo tanto, era demasiado pronto para que su mente pudiera deshacerse de esa asociación de ideas (Walter=dolor).

Pero los días pasaban y Peter se quedaba sin teorías para explicar el comportamiento de Olivia. Y, sinceramente, echaba de menos hacer un comentario gracioso y que alguien negara con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado (y por _alguien_ se refiere a Olivia).

Vale, sí, él deseó que le devolvieran a Olivia, maldito karma, pero que se la devolvieran entera y con todos los accesorios, no un sucedáneo de lo que era, porque es como si todo lo que había conseguido avanzar en un año (todos los cabezazos que se ha dado contra la muralla que la rodeaba, la camaradería y dejar de lado la pose de independencia cuando estaba con él), todo eso, es como si no hubiera pasado y volvieran a estar como al principio, sólo que esta vez la armadura hermética de Olivia está reforzada de titanio.

Y mientras la guerra fría entre Walter y Olivia continuaba, a Astrid y a él no les quedaba otra que vivir a la sombra del telón de acero y esperar que, tarde o temprano, se llegase a una tregua.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Antes de que Olivia llegue a tocar el suelo Peter ya la tiene agarrada por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta, mientras Olivia apoya la frente en su hombro, agotada.

-Sí. –Su voz suena amortiguada contra su camisa

-¿Qué has visto esta vez? –Apoya una mano en su espalda y _esto_ es lo más cerca que han estado en tres semanas.

-Nada, lo mismo que hay en esta calle, edificios, gente paseando, nada fuera de lo normal.

_Si por normal te refieres a que desde que regresaste del otro universo tu percepción de ambos está alterada, sí, es perfectamente normal, no te jode._

-Ya es la segunda vez que te pasa hoy. –Dice Peter y nunca ha sonado tanto a charla de padre preocupado como hasta ahora. –Cada vez los tienes más a menudo.

Olivia levanta la cabeza de su hombro y apoya la espalda contra la pared de una tienda.

-Tengo que aprender a controlarlo. –Dice mientras se restriega una mano por los ojos.

-No, tienes que aprender a _pararlo_. –Gruñe. –Te deja agotada y _antes no_ te dejaba agotada. Podría pasarte mientras conduces o algo peor.

Olivia le mira a través de los dedos mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz.

-No puedo pararlo… Lo necesitamos. No tienes ni idea de lo que se nos viene encima

Peter, ni la más remota idea.

Peter se incorpora como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte y la agarra con fuerza por los brazos (con algo más de cuidado donde antes estaba la herida de bala).

-No tengo ni idea de lo que se nos viene encima, Olivia, porque no quieres contármelo. –Le echa en cara con más rabia de lo que pretendía en un principio. –Creo que he dado muestras más que suficientes de que _puedes_ confiar en mí. –Sigue Peter. –No sé que es lo que te estás callando, pero sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo.

En menos de un año habían conseguido formar una familia. Disfuncional, llena de remiendos y costuras rotas por todos lados, pero una familia, al fin y al cabo, y Peter quería recuperarla. Quería llegar al laboratorio y ver a su padre con un batido en una mano y un cerebro en la otra. Que Astrid le mirara con censura desde el ordenador y Olivia se aguantara la risa entre dientes.

Hay algo que cambia en la mirada de Olivia, menos hermética y más accesible, verde por todos lados y es ahí, en ese mismo instante, cuando Peter sabe que se lo va a decir. Que hay alguna explicación perfectamente racional para su comportamiento durante las últimas tres semanas y que va a ser ella la que se lo cuente (con su padre ya lo había intentado y era una causa perdida, saliéndose por al tangente y negando todas las evidencias).

Pero entonces niega con la cabeza, deshaciéndose de su agarre y, ya está, ese momento de debilidad, tan rápido como ha venido, se ha marchado, y en su lugar queda la Olivia del último mes, blindada hasta las cejas.

-No puedo, Peter, no puedo.

Se gana una cosa y se pierde otra. Definitivamente, el karma se lo está pasando en grande a su costa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Podría decirse que en las últimas semanas, el terrorismo biológico _sí _que se había tomado unas vacaciones. Algún que otro caso suelto designado al departamento Fringe y resuelto en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Uno nuevo récord para el equipo y algo menos con lo que Peter pueda distraerse, lo cual deja su atención completamente libre para poder centrarse en cosas más serias, como, por ejemplo, en _nada._

El único otro caso que habían tenido durante el transcurso de ese mes seguía sin resolverse, lo cual se había convertido en la nueva obsesión de Olivia.

Siendo sinceros, era el mismo que les llevó a un callejón sin salida a la agente Jessup y a él la primera y única vez que trabajaron juntos, el día que Olivia regresó del otro universo y provocó aquel accidente de tráfico.

En realidad debería estar agradecido, porque el empeño de resolución de ese caso era el único motivo por el que Walter y Olivia se dirigían la palabra.

Lo paranormal llamaba a su puerta, esta vez en forma de muertes súbitas. Alteración de los índices vitales, infartos del miocardio en grupo en personas cuyo historial médico no podía estar en mejores condiciones. En resumen, la ciencia llegaba a su límite y ahí entraban ellos.

"_Déjame ver la fotos, a ver si hemos pasado algo por alto"_ Le dijo Olivia una tarde y Peter le pasó una de las carpetas.

Olivia las extendió por la mesa, agrupándolas por fechas y víctimas y demás combinaciones con las que trabajase mejor su cabeza. Peter la miraba ensimismado desde el otro lado del laboratorio, pendiente de cada gesto y atento a cualquier novedad.

Cuando la vio abrir desmesuradamente los ojos se acercó hasta ella con rapidez.

-Qué, eh, ¿has averiguado algo?- Le pregunta cuando llega a su altura, mirando la misma foto y no encontrando nada fuera de común.

-Esta mujer -Dice y señala con el dedo a una pelirroja. -Es a la que buscamos, ella es la que lo está provocando.

Peter se inclina para ver mejor.

-Olivia, sólo sale en una de las fotos, no hay nada que la relacione con ellos. -Murmura Peter, no muy convencido_ -_Seguramente pasaba por allí de casualidad cuando a una de las víctimas le dio el ataque al corazón.

Olivia niega con la cabeza, testaruda, como siempre, mientras murmura _"no, es ella, estoy completamente segura"._

_-_Por qué.- Vuelve a preguntar él y Olivia sonríe de lado _y señor, cómo echaba de menos esa sonrisa, _antes de responderle _"Porque esa mujer, la pelirroja, estaba en Massive Dynamics cuando Williams Bell me ayudó a escapar, en el otro universo… Bueno, no ella, sino la otra versión de ella. Tú ya me entiendes"_ Olivia vuelve a sonreír y eso ya suman dos expresiones faciales en menos de diez segundos por lo que su día está siendo redondo (triste pero cierto).

_-_Demasiadas casualidades, ¿no crees? -Dice ella, torciendo la boca y alzando las cejas y _hola, vieja Olivia, cuanto tiempo sin vernos._

-Y nosotros no creemos en las casualidades._ -_ Le devuelve la sonrisa, relajándose con ella, por fin pisando un terreno conocido.

_-_Exacto._ -_Coge la fotografía y se la guarda en el bolsillo interior del abrigo. -Voy a buscarla en el registro, a ver que averiguamos.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Su nombre es Clarissa Williams. Licenciada en medicina en Yale. Trabajaba como cirujana en el hospital Presbyterian, en Nueva York, hasta hace menos de un año. –Lee Olivia y Peter la escucha atento. –Y digo _trabajaba_, porque, atención, la despidieron porque el índice de pacientes muertos en su quirófano era mayor al de salvados, cuando, hasta la fecha, contaba con uno de los mejores registros de su promoción. –Olivia levanta los ojos del historial y alza las cejas (segunda vez consecutiva en el día) –Y, ¿a que no te imaginas cuando cambió esto?

-Espera, espera, no me lo digas, ¿durante la misma época del vuelo 627?

Olivia sonríe, triunfal.

-Exacto.

-Parece que tenemos un nombre. ¿Dónde vive?

Olivia frunce el ceño.

-Ese el problema, lleva desaparecida desde entonces. Su familia denunció su desaparición pero la policía no pudo encontrarla. Es como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra.

-¿Crees que puede ser la misma que estaba en el otro universo? –Pregunta Astrid, apoyada en la mesa del ordenador.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero mientras yo estaba allí, aquí se seguían dando los infartos inexplicables, por tanto, es imposible que sean la misma.

-Así que, nuevamente, estamos en un callejón sin salida. –Dice Astrid, con los clavados en la pantalla del ordenador. –No hay ningún registro de ella, salvo esa foto, no aparece en ningún otro sitio.

Peter se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que, salvo encontrarla, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, al menos yo.

En realidad este periodo de inactividad le ponía más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar. Es la calma que precede a la tempestad.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra, tenemos que encontrarla.

En realidad ella les encontró antes. Concretamente, a Olivia primero.

Nunca se tomaba los casos como algo personal (a menos que envolvieran a alguno de ellos de forma directa), era la mejor forma de no desarrollar afinidad con las víctimas potenciales y de no volverse loco por la presión.

No dejaba que le afectasen más de lo necesario, hasta esa misma mañana, cuando Olivia apareció en el laboratorio diciendo _"Clarissa Williams ha entrado en mi casa"_.

-¿Estáis todas bien? ¿Les ha pasado algo a Rachel y Ella? –Peter coloca una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su mejilla. Olivia no se aparta, lo que le da una idea aproximada del estado en el que se encuentran sus barreras emocionales en estos instantes.

-No ha pasado nada. Ninguna estaba en casa. –Peter suspira aliviado. –Me ha dejado un mensaje.

-¿Y qué quiere?

Olivia se encoge de hombros antes de contestar.

-Reunirse conmigo, hoy por la noche, a solas.

Peter niega con la cabeza mientras gruñe _"No vas a ir tú sola"._

-En realidad no tengo otra opción.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Olivia aparca a Peter se le escapa un sonido ahogado desde el fondo de la garganta. Vale que por norma general no frecuenten sitios muy agradables (una de las infinitas pegas de su trabajo, que nunca les saliera un caso en Hawai, por ejemplo), pero al lado de este sitio, Peter _casi_ recuerda con cariño la alcantarilla en la que pudo haber sido el aperitivo de un monstruo de ciencia ficción.

La iluminación no acompaña, pero puede alcanzar a ver que están en un callejón desierto lleno de contenedores y farolas rotas. Y a su derecha el famoso almacén, al que (en su humilde opinión) deberían colgar un cártel enorme que ponga _"Peligro"_ con letras luminosas de neón.

-Voy contigo. –Y cuando lo dice no hay ni rastro de interrogación en su voz.

-No. –Ni se molesta en mirarle a la cara mientras se quita el cinturón de seguridad. Ay que joderse. –Tú te quedas en el coche.

Peter va a replicar, porque tiene, no una sino doscientas razones por las cuales Olivia no debería ir sola a _ningún_ lado y menos aún en situaciones como esta, cuando una tía que puede hacer que te estalle el corazón con tan sólo chasquear los dedos la está esperando ahí dentro, pero ella es más rápida, como siempre.

-Quiere encontrase conmigo a solas. Esas son las condiciones. –Ignora por completo el _"oh, claro, porque ahora el FBI negocia con asesinos"_ que Peter le escupe y sigue hablando. –Llevamos casi un mes con este caso y ya ha habido ocho muertos. Sabe dónde vivo, ha entrado en _mi_ casa y sabe Dios qué les hubiera pasado a Rachel y Ella si llegan a estar en ese momento… He tenido que pedirlas que se vayan a pasar el fin de semana a casa de unos amigos _por miedo a que las pase algo_… Quiere verme a mí _sola_, si ve que alguien me acompaña, todo podría irse a la mierda. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Suena tranquila. Se va meter en la boca del lobo de cabeza y ni siquiera le tiembla el pulso. Peter podría sentir admiración, si lo único que sintiera no fuera ganas de asfixiarla.

-Olivia, llevo huyendo de la mafia desde hace meses y sigo vivo, lo que quiere decir que hasta ahora _no han podido encontrarme_. –En este punto de la conversación ella podría reventar el pilar en el que se basa su argumentación con algo tan sencillo como _"Yo te encontré"_. Sí, vale, pero Olivia Dunham también puede desactivar bombas con el poder de su mente, así que, siendo justos, ella no debería contar_._ -Créeme, sé esconderme. Déjame acompañarte, no se dará cuenta de que estoy ahí.

Pero si creía que con eso ya la había convencido está muy equivocado. Su cabezonería ha vuelto a darse de bruces con la muralla infranqueable que es Olivia Dunham.

-Es muy peligroso. No sabemos cómo se manifiestan sus habilidades ni el alcance que tienen. Podría verte y matarte.

-¿¡Y qué coño pasa contigo!?

El FBI debe tener una nueva política de la que no le han informado, seguramente le den una paga extra a todo aquel agente que arriesgue su vida inútilmente al menos cuatro veces por día, porque sino no se lo puede explicar.

Un silencio denso golpea el interior del coche y Peter puede asegurar que ve los ojos de Olivia brillar en la oscuridad, como si fuera un gato, tan sólo durante un segundo.

-Soy una maldita agente del FBI, Peter, es mi trabajo, es lo que soy. –Gruñe ella y esta vez si que le mira a la cara. –Ya hacía esto _antes_ de que tú llegaras. Así que, cuanto antes te acostumbres a ello, mejor.

Podría tener razón, podría, al fin y al cabo Peter la ha visto en acción. Saltar del tejado de un edificio a la escalera de incendios de otro sin parar a coger carrerilla y escapar de su propio secuestro noqueando a tipos que le sacaban tres cabezas. Ha sido testigo de todo eso y mucho más. Pero también la ha visto romperse por dentro mientras se aguanta las lágrimas y temblar entre sus brazos, así que, que no se atreva a decirle que es invencible, porque hasta Superman necesitaba la ayuda de Lois Lane de vez en cuando (y sí, se está comparando con Lois Lane. Cállate).

Se sostienen la mirada durante lo que podrían ser horas o segundos, Peter no lo tiene muy claro, aunque fuera sigue siendo de noche. Ninguno cede terreno, Olivia le clava los ojos de tal forma que Peter tiene algo de miedo, porque la última vez que estaba tan concentrada apagó luces con la mente y puede que, si siguen así, a Peter le reviente el cerebro o algo, pero que la jodan, a ella y a su cerebro, porque no piensa apartar los ojos.

Al final ninguno de los dos gana (aunque Peter podría chincharla diciendo que ha parpadeado tres veces más que él), porque el móvil de Olivia vibra sobre el salpicadero, provocando un ruido tan molesto que les hace pegar un bote sobre sus asientos.

-Olivia Dunham. –Responde ella. –Hola, Charlie…Sí, ya he llegado. Parece que tiene dos entradas, al menos es lo que se ve desde aquí… No, no tiene pinta de haber cámaras… -Hace una pausa larga, escuchando al otro lado de la línea. –Sí, exacto. Entro dentro de dos minutos... Nueve y media, como ponía en la nota…Tú dame un margen de veinte minutos y después entra con tu equipo… -Vuelve a hacer una pausa y sonríe suavemente. –Sí, tú también.

Cuando cuelga, Olivia intenta por todos los medios que sus ojos no vuelvan a cruzarse y Peter es consciente de ello.

-Quédate en el coche y no salgas bajo ningún concepto.-Vuelve a repetir ella, pronunciando cada palabra con una lentitud que le pone de los nervios. Esta vez usa el tono autoritario que conlleva un rango como el suyo (no lo usaba con él desde que se conocieron). -Cuando llegue Charlie y los refuerzos, entra con ellos. Entra _única y exclusivamente _si vas _con_ ellos, ¿está claro? Más te vale hacerme caso o no dejaré que vuelvas a venir conmigo.

Se le ocurren mil cosas que querría decir en este mismo momento, empezando por _"eres una maldita cabezota"_ seguido de _"no, no, no, no, no, no y no. No voy a dejar que vayas sola a un almacén abandonado, en una calle de mala muerte con una asesina esperándote dentro"_ y finalizando por _"no puedo perderte de vista ni un solo segundo porque, cada vez que lo hago, desapareces. Está contrastado empíricamente, y puedo demostrarlo"._ Pero siempre ha sido un poco bocazas, sobretodo si está tan cabreado como ahora.

-¿También vas a dejarme sin postre?

Olivia cierra el coche de un portazo y, si ha llegado a contestarle, Peter no ha podido escucharla.

Muy bien, que se largue, total, Peter acabará haciendo lo de siempre: esperar a que pasen tres minutos y seguirla de puntillas después.

No la dejó sola cuando se empeñó en desactivar una bomba con la mente (a la que le quedaban cosa de catorce segundos para explotar) y no va a dejarla sola ahora. Punto.

Pero esta vez hace una pequeña modificación en su modus operandi y deja pasar cinco minutos en lugar de tres. Es una simple medida preventiva porque Olivia es toda una profesional y, si le conoce aunque sea sólo un poquito, podría estarle esperando detrás de alguna esquina para pillarle infraganti y mandarle de vuelta al coche de una patada en el culo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Es cutre, lo sabe, pero tiene que ir alumbrando el camino con la luz que le da el teléfono móvil. Olivia se ha llevado consigo la única linterna que había en el coche, aunque, de haber tenido otra, Peter no cree que hubiera sido muy inteligente utilizarla. Al fin y al cabo, él (supuestamente) no debería estar ahí, caminando a hurtadillas por el pasillo, a oscuras y sólo, de un almacén abandonado en un barrio donde la gente que no necesita muchas excusas para meterte una navaja entre las costillas. Encender una linterna sería como gritar a los cuatro vientos _"¡Eh, hoooooooooola, estoy aquí, mírame!"_.

Huele a oxidado y Peter tiene que dejarse la vista en el suelo para no pisar ningún escombro y hacer más ruido del necesario. La tía que puede estallarte el corazón podría estar detrás de la siguiente esquina. O peor, Olivia. Sinceramente, le tiene más miedo a ella.

Cruza una puerta que chirría al abrirse y Peter reza todo lo que sabe por que no le hayan oído.

Sigue caminando hasta que, al final de un pasillo especialmente largo, puede ver algo de iluminación. Guarda el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y avanza hasta la luz, como una polilla.

Puede escuchar unas voces. La primera la reconoce sin dificultad. Grave, estoica y calmada. Olivia. Y sólo le hace falta sumar dos y dos para saber que la otra debe pertenecer a Clarissa Williams.

-… me dijo que podía confiar en ti, que tú me ayudarías… -Conforme se va acercando, Peter puede escuchar el dialogo con mayor claridad.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –Esa es Olivia.

-No sé quién es. No me dijo su nombre. –Sigue hablando. –Sólo me dijo que a ti no te afectaría… esto, lo que yo le hago a la gente. Me dijo que a ti no te afectaría… Por eso traté de contactar contigo…

Peter localiza un grupo de cajas pegadas a una columna y se acerca hasta allí de puntillas.

-Entraste en mi casa.

Clarissa está de espaldas a él. Pelirroja, estatura media. Igual que en la foto.

Cuando Olivia le ve, asomado detrás de la columna con medio cuerpo fuera, Peter es capaz de identificar cada una de las emociones que pasan por su cara: sorpresa, asimilación y, finalmente, rabia. Esta última bastante clara, además.

Olivia le mira como si quisiera matarle. De hecho, sus ojos, que están diciendo a gritos _"VOY A DESCUARTIZARTE, PETER"_, se lo dejan bastante claro. Queman contra los suyos.

-Era la única manera que tenía de contactar contigo, lo siento… Yo, yo jamás pensé que podría llegar a una situación como esta… No sé cómo…Era una cirujana y cada vez que trataba de salvar a alguno de mis pacientes… le mataba, ¡LE MATABA! ¡No podía controlarlo! –Clarissa se tapa la cara con las manos. –Hubo un niño que… Dios… Está grabado a fuego en mi cabeza. Yo no quería matar a nadie… No puedo controlarlo. Antes sólo era si tocaba a alguien… Sus signos vitales se alteraban y, y yo… Ahora va más allá, ya no me hace falta tocar… Basta con… Cuando pierdo el control de mis emociones yo… Tienes que creerme, yo no quería, yo no quería…

-Te creo.

Clarissa levanta la cabeza y, Peter no puede verle la cara pero está completamente seguro de que lo que hay en su rostro es agradecimiento. Sus hombros han perdido algo de tensión.

_Ya la tienes. _

Cuando parece que Olivia lo tiene todo bajo control, Clarissa abre los ojos de par en par y da tres pasos hacia atrás murmurando _"¿qué ha sido eso?"._

Peter no ha escuchado nada y a juzgar por la cara de Olivia, ella tampoco. Le busca e intercambian una mirada rápida. Peter niega con la cabeza, _"yo no he sido, te lo juro"_ le dan ganas de añadir, pero no le hace falta ya que Olivia le entiende a la primera.

-Yo no he oído nada… -Empieza Olivia y da un paso con lentitud, tratando de volver a acercarse a ella.

Pero la mujer no le hace caso y empieza a mirar aterrorizada en todas las direcciones. Derecha, izquierda y a Peter no le queda otra que esconderse un poco mejor detrás de la columna y rezar por que no le vea o estarán realmente jodidos. Casi puede escuchar a

Olivia suspirar de alivio desde donde está.

-¿¡No has venido sola!? –Escucha gritar a Clarissa. -¡Te dije que vinieras sola! ¡Has dicho que estabas sola!

Peter no puede ver nada desde esa posición, agachado y con la espalda pegada a la columna.

Le empieza a doler el pecho.

-Clarissa, he venido sola. Tienes que calmarte. –Olivia habla con tranquilidad fingida. Con el paso de los meses, Peter ha aprendido a diferenciar cada grado de su voz. No puede descifrar en su totalidad cada matiz de Olivia Dunham (a día de hoy sigue siendo casi un completo misterio para él) pero siempre puede recopilar algunas pistas e ir juntando poco a poco las piezas del puzzle.

El dolor de su pecho va en crescendo, conforme aumentan los gritos de Clarissa. Y

Peter cae en la cuenta:

_¿Te preocupaba el alcance de sus habilidades, Olivia? Pues bien, confirmado, puede hacerte estallar el corazón, concretamente el mío, a control remoto._

El ritmo que están alcanzando los latidos de su corazón rebotan contra sus costillas y le arde el pecho. Se siente como si le estuvieran clavando miles de cuchillos en el brazo izquierdo, lo cual, si lo piensas, es bueno, porque en contraposición, el resto de su cuerpo parece doler menos. Lo malo es que está cada vez más cerca de morir de un infarto agudo de miocardio.

Cae de rodillas, tirando todas las cajas en el proceso. Seguramente Clarissa le haya visto y eso sólo complique las cosas.

Lo próximo que sabe es que está bocabajo, con la frente pegada al suelo y la camisa empapada de sudor.

Olivia se arrodilla a su lado, le da la vuelta con rapidez y le agarra la cara con las manos. Las tiene frías, o eso le parece a él, porque tiene mucho calor.

Aprieta la mejilla contra la palma y deja caer la cabeza sobre su de su mano, demasiado cansado para sostenerla por sí mismo.

Cuando un nuevo latigazo le sacude el pecho, Peter se encoge sobre sí mismo y Olivia le deja con cuidado sobre el suelo.

-¡PÁRALO! –Ha sacado la pistola. -¡TIENES QUE PARARLO!

La cabeza le da vueltas y tiene ganas de vomitar.

Los gritos se entremezclan y llega un momento que ya no sabe qué voz es la de cada una_ ("PÁRALO, ¡VAS A MATARLE! ¡POR FAVOR!" / "¡NO PUEDO PARAR, NO SÉ CÓMO PARAR, ES LO QUE TRATABA DE EXPLICARTE, TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS SOLA POR ESTO!")_

Peter saca fuerzas de donde puede y levanta la cabeza. Olivia sujeta la pistola con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos. Se gira un segundo hacia atrás y busca sus ojos. Peter puede verlo con claridad, a pesar de todo, cómo el miedo se agarra a las pupilas de Olivia, dilatándolas de tal modo que sus ojos parecen completamente negros.

Y en ese momento, Peter lo sabe. Olivia va a disparar.

Olivia vuelve a mirar al frente y estira los brazos, pistola en mano y objetivo fijado. Murmura un débil _"lo siento" _ y _no, no lo sientas, el que lo tiene que sentir soy yo, porque vas a cargar co una muerte más sobre tus espaldas, Olivia, por mi culpa, y ya tienes los hombros bastante caídos._

No llega a escuchar ningún disparo y en la fracción de un segundo ocurren demasiadas cosas.

Clarissa se inclina hacia delante, en un acto inconsciente por protegerse. Cuando roza el hombro de Olivia con los dedos una luz azul llena la habitación (como si alguien hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe y hubiera saltado un chispazo) tan intensa que por un momento, Peter podría jurar que ha amanecido.

El grito de Olivia le desgarra los oídos y Peter abre los ojos, a pesar de tenerlos vidriosos por el dolor, los abre y la busca desesperado.

Alcanza a ver la peor parte: Olivia cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo, inconsciente.

_No…Nononononononoporfavornonono_

Clarissa se mira las manos horrorizada, demasiado asustada de sí misma como para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado, de lo que ha hecho. Lo que tarda en descubrirlo (Olivia tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo) es lo que tarda en coger su pistola y colocar el cañón a la altura de su sien.

A Peter ni siquiera le da tiempo a gritar, sólo ve a cámara lenta como la mujer aprieta el gatillo sin pensárselo demasiado y se vuela la cabeza de un tiro.

El corazón le late acelerado contra el pecho todavía y apenas puede respirar, pero está remitiendo. Intenta ponerse de pie pero no tiene fuerzas, las rodillas le fallan, como todo lo demás, y vuelve a estar en el suelo. Se arrastra hasta donde está Olivia como puede (codos, brazos, con los dientes si hace falta), manchándose las manos y la camisa con la sangre de Clarissa.

Cuando llegan los refuerzos, le encuentran con ella en brazos. La estampa debe de ser sobrecogedora, con la bombilla iluminando intermitentemente el cadáver de una mujer, y a su derecha Peter, con las manos llenas de sangre, abrazando a Olivia contra su pecho.

En el fondo no puede culparles por quedarse paralizados, pero lo hace.

-¡No os quedéis ahí parados, maldita sea, llamad a una ambulancia!

Charlie es el primero en reaccionar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Casualmente (y Peter no es alguien que crea en las casualidades, siendo un devoto de la ley de la _causa-efecto_) cuando internaron a su padre en el psiquiátrico de San Clare, su madre cayó enferma poco después.

Los médicos le diagnosticaron un cáncer pero Peter siempre sabrá que murió de pena.

Tenía trece años cuando todo en lo que creía se desmoronó como si se tratase de un castillo de cartas y catorce cuando pasaba más tiempo en la habitación de un hospital que el instituto.

-Peter, cariño, yo estoy bien, no me gusta que pierdas clases por mi culpa. -decía su madre, cansada como nunca la había visto, con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada y la mirada algo desenfocada.

Perderse las clases no le importaba, era listo, ya las recuperaría (además de que, siendo sinceros, el temario estaba bastante por debajo de sus posibilidades, como bien claro le había dejado Walter desde que tenía edad para recordar).

-¿Y si yo me voy quién se asegurará de que te acabas toda la comida que te ponen, mamá? –Se obligaba a sonreír y esperaba hasta que su madre lo hacía también y, sólo entonces, se relajaba un poco. –Sé que cuando me doy la vuelta guardas lo que puedes en las servilletas, cuando crees que no te ven las enfermeras… -Peter se acercaba un poco y añadía confidente: -A ellas puedes engañarlas, pero a mí no.

_A mí no puedes, mamá, a los médicos sí pero a mí no puedes engañarme. Has dejado de luchar, hace más de un año que dejaste de hacerlo. No es la quimioterapia, es papá. Es papá el que te está haciendo esto._

-Es que la comida que ponen aquí está asquerosa. –Le hacía pucheros y Peter negaba con la cabeza, _"¿Pero quién es el adulto aquí, mamá?" _–No sabe a nada. Hace meses que no pruebo nada con azúcar. Mataría por unos simples caramelos.

-Es la dieta que necesita tu metabolismo en estos momentos. –Cuando se trataba de la salud de su madre, Peter no cedía.

-Ya hablas igual que tu padre…

Hasta ese día, que cualquiera le comparase con Walter hacia que se le hinchase el pecho con orgullo. _"Caray, jovencito, eres tan listo como tu padre"_ y Peter sonreía sin modestia alguna, todo dientes y ojos brillantes.

Ahora era como una patada directa en el estómago, casi un insulto.

-No digas bobadas, mamá. –Se arrepentía al instante de abrir la boca, cuando los ojos de su madre se volvían vidriosos y el peso de la enfermedad le hundía un poco más los hombros. -Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, prométeme que te comerás todo lo que te ponen las enfermeras y yo me las arreglaré para traerte algo con azúcar. Caramelos o lo que tú quieras.

Servía para distraerla, un rato al menos, antes de que volviera la cabeza y mirase por la ventana, vista clavada en el horizonte, más allá de los edificios. Si ella cumplía el trato, Peter también y conseguía colar de contrabando regalices y gominolas, escondidos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

No pensaba moverse de donde estaba, eternamente pegado a la cama del hospital, y dejarla sola, no cuando las pesadillas la devoraban por la noche y balbuceaba desesperada el nombre de su padre.

Sustituyó a sus compañeros de clase por las enfermeras de planta, su cama por un incómodo sofá y sus libros de texto por enciclopedias de medicina (puede que falsificase un par de títulos, pero desde luego tenía mucha más idea que toda esa panda de profesores estirados).

Desde entonces odia los hospitales, puede que incluso más que el frío.

Y que Olivia haya acabado en uno por su culpa, no va ayudar a que les coja algo de aprecio.

Cuando Walter y Astrid le encuentran, Peter sigue en la misma posición, con las manos todavía llenas de sangre y la mirada perdida en la puerta de urgencias, por donde, apenas quince minutos antes, había desaparecido Olivia, inconsciente y tumbada en una camilla rodeada de médicos.

-¡Peter! –Walter es el primero en llegar hasta él, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos. Sus dedos aprietan con tanta fuerza que le duelen las mejillas. -¿Estás bien? Charlie nos ha llamado y nos ha dicho lo que, ¿de quién es toda esa sangre? No es tuya ni de Olivia, ¿verdad?… –Le toma el pulso, antes de comprobar sus pupilas.

-Suéltame, Walter, estoy bien. –Gruñe, apartando de un manotazo a su padre.

Astrid se acerca con un par de pasos dudosos, preguntando _"¿cómo está la agente Dunham?"_.

A Peter le da un vuelco tan fuerte el estómago que si hubiera podido comer algo, vomitaría.

-No lo sé… -Y de verdad que no lo sabe. Cuando llegó hasta ella, después de arrastrarse como pudo, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su pulso y estaba bien, estable y respirando y Peter nunca había experimentado tanto alivio como hasta es mismísimo momento. Pero seguía inconsciente.

-Peter, has estado a punto de sufrir un infarto… -Sigue su padre. –Deberías dejar que los médicos te revisaran para comprobar que no hayas sufrido ninguna-

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digan lo qué le pasa a Olivia.

Sigue con la vista clavada en la puerta de urgencias cuando murmura _"Ha sido culpa mía, me dijo que me quedara en el coche y no la hice caso. Es culpa mía…"._

Ninguno se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Peter. –Se gira al escuchar la voz de su padre a su espalda. –Te he traído ropa limpia. -Le enseña una camisa verde, acompañada de calzoncillos, calcetines y un par de vaqueros. Ha pensado en todo. –Una enfermera muy agradable me ha dicho que hay unas duchas al final de este pasillo. Cuarta puerta a la derecha, me ha dicho.

-Gracias, Walter. –Se levanta de la silla y nota un hormigueo en las piernas, indicándole amablemente que se le han quedado dormidas. Se estira como puede mientras sigue con la vista clavada en Olivia, arropada hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca e inconsciente, todavía.

Los médicos no han podido averiguar qué le pasa. Sus índices vitales son estables, nada fuera de lo normal, no ha sufrido ningún daño interno y su corazón bombea sangre como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no puede despertarse. Ni siquiera está en coma, simplemente es incapaz de volver a la consciencia.

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?"_ le había preguntado Walter mientras la examinaba por cuenta propia, nada convencido con el trabajo de (según su opinión) principiantes de los médicos.

"_Cuando Clarissa Williams la tocó fue como si algo hiciera reacción, como un chispazo de energía azul… Pero fue muy raro, más raro de lo normal, quiero decir, porque a Olivia no le afectaban las habilidades de ella, sólo a mí…"_ Había respondido, tratando de recordar con la máxima exactitud los acontecimientos, pero en su cabeza solo había espacio para el grito de Olivia. Desgarrado por el dolor. Tendría (más) pesadillas durante semanas y en todas ellas pasaría lo mismo: Olivia cayendo de espaldas y él tirado en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Como un puto estorbo.

"_Es como si hubiera sido una especie de reacción. ¿Cuando ambas se tocaron estaban bajo una fuerte presión, una situación extrema?"_

"_Veamos…"_ Empezó Peter, con el sarcasmo preparado en la punta de la lengua. _"Olivia apuntándola con una pistola y Clarissa Williams al borde de un ataque de pánico. Sí, Walter, sí, creo que a lo mejor estaban bajo una fuerte presión"._

Su padre asintió, mirando fijamente a Olivia e ignorando el comentario irónico.

"_Sus cuerpos interpretaron la situación como un caso de vida o muerte, de supervivencia. Nuestro sistema nervioso se activa, aumentando al máximo nuestras capacidades sensitivas para poder defendernos en situaciones como esa. Olivia pudo desconectar la bomba en una situación así. El miedo pudo aumentar o activar el umbral de sus habilidades, como las de Clarissa, y cuando ambas se tocaron pudo darse una reacción debido a la magnitud de sus habilidades. Como un choque de titanes"._

Peter guardó silencio, esperando a que su padre continuara.

"_Necesitaré hacerles una serie de pruebas, pero tiene que ser en mi laboratorio, con el material adecuado… Podríamos usar el tanque para extraer información al cadáver de Clarissa Williams… pero ha sufrido daños craneales demasiado graves debido al tiro en la cabeza. No podemos interrogarla."_ Seguía Walter. La capacidad que tenía su padre para hablar de cadáveres como si estuvieran charlando sobre el tiempo era algo que siempre le había llamado la atención (y asqueado si lo hacía mientras se tomaba un batido de fresa, con una mano metida entre las vísceras de algún pobre infeliz).

Vuelve al presente cuando su padre le coloca la ropa limpia a dos centímetros de su nariz. Huele a suavizante. Peter la coge sin mucho cuidado, importándole más bien poco que esté pulcramente doblada.

Se cruza con Charlie en el pasillo.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio? –La esperanza cristalina con la que lo pregunta le escuece como si fuera veneno.

-No. Nada. Sigue igual. Inconsciente. Sus índices vitales no han variado lo más mínimo.

Se quedan en silencio y Peter no puede soportar durante más tiempo su mirada (sin un ápice de culpa en ella, como si él no hubiera tenido nada que ver en la situación actual de Olivia) y termina con la vista clavada en sus zapatos. A pesar de ser negros puede ver manchas resecas de sangre. Quizá debería haberle pedido a Walter un par de recambio.

Cada uno sigue con su camino, Charlie hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Olivia y Peter hacia las duchas (cuarta puerta a la derecha).

Ni siquiera el agua caliente puede relajar la tensión de sus músculos.

_¿Por qué te empeñas en marcharte a sitios donde no puedo seguirte? Deja de obligarme a quedarme en el coche, Olivia._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En la ambulancia, de camino al laboratorio, Olivia empieza a temblar y sacudirse.

Esta vez, Peter no necesita que su padre se lo pida. Se acerca hasta la camilla y agarra la mano de Olivia, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

El efecto es casi instantáneo: Olivia se relaja a los pocos segundos y Peter respira más tranquilo.

-Siempre has tenido un efecto calmante en ella. –Oye la voz de su padre a su espalda.

No sabe muy bien qué responder a eso.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras colocan a Olivia en una de las camillas del laboratorio, Astrid se acerca a él.

-Peter, tienes muy mala cara. –Dice y le apoya una mano en el hombro. –No has dormido desde ayer y las ojeras te llegan hasta los tobillos. Vete a dormir un poco, anda. Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Estoy perfectamente. –Un bostezo le traiciona y Peter tiene ganas de llamarse _"Judas"_ a sí mismo. Astrid alza una ceja. –No, de verdad, no estoy cansado, además me necesitareis para…

-Duerme un poco, Peter. –Esta vez el tono es completamente autoritario y si Peter tuviera fuerzas, sonreiría, porque a veces tiende a olvidar que Astrid _también_ es una agente del FBI. –Cansado no servirás de nada.

Peter considera sus opciones: lo cierto es que no va a ganar nada discutiendo. No siempre (la mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre) puede salirse con la suya.

-Sí, señora. –Echa un vistazo a Olivia desde donde está. –Pero no me dejes dormir mucho rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Astrid asiente y se gira para seguir ayudando a Walter. Peter pega un último apretón a la mano de Olivia antes de marcharse.

Está helada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Peter nota una mano que le zarandea suavemente el hombro, intentando despertarle con cuidado. Cuando abre los ojos, su padre está frente a él.

-Ey, hola, Walter. –Saluda Peter con una sonrisa cansada tanto o más que él. - ¿Cuánto he dormido? –Peter mira su reloj de muñeca: apenas han pasado tres horas. -¿Habéis averiguado algo ya Astrid y tú?

Su padre le mira sin decir nada durante unos segundos que se le hacen eternos.

-Walter, ¿sabes ya qué le pasa? –Pregunta Peter.

-Yo… -Empieza, pero Peter no le deja continuar. No _quiere_ dejarle continuar si va hacerlo con ese tono de derrota en la voz.

-Dime que tienes una teoría, Walter, dime que tienes al menos una idea. –Peter se levanta de la silla. –Me da igual lo descabellada que sea, en serio, Walter, me da igual que se salte todas las leyes de la física… –Busca sus ojos, desesperado. -…que haya que utilizar vacas, palomas, ranas… un maldito unicornio, me da igual… Pero, _por favor_, dime que sabes _qué _le pasa y _cómo_ podemos ayudarla.

Su padre levanta los brazos y apoya las manos sobre su cara.

-Sus signos vitales han empezado a descontrolarse, hace apenas media hora… están descontrolados… varían alcanzando tasas bipolares en un promedio de cinco minutos, saliéndose de la escala por ambos lados… -Water no necesita explicarse, porque Peter comprende todo lo que dice a la perfección. –Su presión arterial, su ritmo cardiaco… incluso su temperatura corporal pasa de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos. Tirita de frío y al segundo siguiente suda de calor. –Astrid aparece en ese momento, pero no recorre el trecho que le falta y se queda donde está, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Peter supone que quiere dejarles un momento de intimidad. –Hemos probado con todo. Le hemos administrado adrenalina y ni siquiera eso le afecta… Si sigue sufriendo cambios tan bruscos su cuerpo no podrá resistirlo... En algún momento tendrá un paro cardiaco.

Los dedos de Walter tiemblan contra sus mejillas y Peter los aparta con rabia.

-Tiene que haber algo que no hayamos visto, algo que se nos haya pasado… -Peter se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se frota los ojos con cansancio. Habla mientras camina, en círculos, de un lado a otro del pasillo. Astrid hace un rato que se ha acercado hasta ellos y le mira con lástima.

-Broyles acaba de llamar. –Dice ella, señalando su teléfono móvil. -Ni siquiera Massive Dynamics tiene una idea de lo que puede pasarle. Nina Sharp ha hecho revisar cada archivo con el que cuentan. No han encontrado nada, y no pueden contactar con William Bell, no a tiempo, al menos.

Walter niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, hijo. No aparece nada de esto en mis investigaciones, ni en el libro de la ZFT. Estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Peter frena en seco su caminata y da una patada al suelo con rabia.

-Tú siempre me has dicho que no existen los callejones sin salida, sólo gente sin la suficiente imaginación. Me pediste que abriera mi mente, ¡muy bien, Walter, lo hago, tengo mi mente abierta! –Peter agarra a su padre por el cuello de la camisa y se aferra a él, desesperado. No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a temblar. –¡Di cualquier cosa, lo que se te ocurra! ¡Hemos visto cosas más raras que esto, maldita sea, y lo hemos resuelto! Tiene que haber algo que se nos haya pasado…

-Sus ondas cerebrales son estables. –Dice Walter de repente.

-¿Qué? –Peter le suelta el cuello de la camisa y baja los brazos. Astrid les mira con curiosidad.

-Las ondas cerebrales de Olivia se mantienen estables. Es lo único que se mantiene estable, de hecho. Claro que se salen de los índices considerados normales, pero no varían. Es lo único que no varia, lo que me lleva a pensar que el problema está en su cerebro. Seguramente causado por algún residuo de la habilidad de Clarissa Williams.

Peter no es capaz de decir nada coherente en varios segundos, tan sólo se limita a abrir y cerrar la boca, como si fuera un pez.

-¡¿Y me dices eso _ahora_?! –Estalla finalmente. -¿Por qué demonios no has dicho eso al principio?

-Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho antes? Juraría que te lo había dicho antes.

-No, Walter, maldita sea, no lo habías dicho… Entonces, ¿el problema está en su cabeza? ¿Y qué podemos hacer para… -Peter no acaba la frase. Walter y él parecen haber llegado a la misma conclusión. -…el tanque de agua. Alguien podría conectarse con Olivia.

Su padre niega con la cabeza, nervioso.

-Es demasiado peligroso. Usar ese aparato ya supone un peligro hacia la integridad tanto física como mental… pero en estas condiciones, con las ondas mentales de Olivia en ese estado, podría provocar daños irreversibles en el sistema de transferencia simpático de la persona que se conecte con ella, al compartir su estado de sueño. Por no hablar de la cantidad de posibilidades del caos que-

Peter ni se lo piensa, _sí, sí, blablabla, es muy peligroso, blablabla, _las contraindicaciones de siempre. Consulte con el farmacéutico.

Se oye a sí mismo en su cabeza, meses atrás: _"Ese hombre te matará"._

-Conéctame a la máquina.

Ha estado meses perdido, sin saber muy bien qué papel podría jugar él en todo esto.

Desde que llegó parecía que sólo estaba ahí para dar la réplica de turno a su padre y conseguirle algún contacto (raro, de los suyos) a Olivia.

Por fin puede hacer algo más que ser el intérprete de las locuras de Walter y quedarse en el coche para ayudar a Olivia desde las sombras. Siempre ha cuidado de él, es hora de que la devuelva el favor. Ella haría lo mismo.

Walter vuelve a negar con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado peligroso, podrías elec-

-¡Ya _era_ un maldito suicidio antes, y sin embargo dejabas que Olivia lo hiciera cada vez que se le antojaba…

-No tenía autoridad sobre ella.

-…poniendo su vida en peligro constantemente sólo para satisfacer tu afán de científico egocéntrico y poner a prueba tus estúpidas teorías…

-Traté de impedírselo todas las veces, le advertía de lo que le podía pasar si seguía haciéndolo. Yo no quería.

-Maldita sea, ¿está bien entonces que lo haga cualquiera mientras esa persona no sea tu hijo? ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir?

-¡SÍ, DIABLOS, SÍ!

Peter se queda callado y mira a su padre como si le viera por primera vez.

-No entiendes nada… no sabes lo qué es… tú no sabes… no… no sabes lo que sería _volver_ a pasar por… lo que sería perderte. –Tiene los ojos llorosos.

Peter nota como todo el cabreo se evapora de golpe, ¡pop! Ha desaparecido, sin dejar rastro.

-Walter, ey, vamos. –Apoya con suavidad una mano en su hombro y aprieta un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que sepa que _está ahí._ –Tienes que abrir tu mente, tienes que ser un poquito más abierto de miras. –Escoge deliberadamente sus mismas palabras y, cuando su padre sonríe débilmente, Peter se relaja un poco con él. –Walter, _es_ Olivia. _Tengo_ que ayudarla.

El hombre suspira, de repente parece más viejo, como aquel día que volvió a verlo por primera vez, después de casi veinte años. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan cansado de la vida.

-Está bien. –Acaba cediendo.

-Gracias, Walter. –Dice Peter. –Habría sido bastante más difícil sin tu ayuda.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Quédate en tu ropa inte-

-Ya, ya sé cómo funciona esto, Walter.

Su padre asiente, murmurando algo por lo bajo que no alcanza a escuchar, y vuelve a enterrar la nariz en la libreta.

Peter se saca la camisa por la cabeza, sin molestarse en desabrochar los botones primero, arrojándola despreocupadamente contra el suelo. Los pantalones no tardan en seguirla, haciendo una montaña de pliegues arrugados que Astrid recoge casi al instante. Peter la mira agradecido.

-Es una buena camisa.- Dice la chica, encogiéndose de hombros mientras deja la ropa pulcramente doblada encima de una silla.

Su padre deja de prestar atención a la libreta y sonríe, todo dientes y un poco de inocencia, de esa manera que a Peter le recuerda a un niño pequeño.

-Es una bonita camisa, ¿verdad? –Walter deja la libreta sobre la mesa y Peter observa los nuevos cálculos garabateados sobre los dibujos. -El verde le resalta los ojos… su madre solía decirlo… Un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Lo compré en esa tienda que hace esquina al final de la calle... La que está al lado del puesto de perritos… -Hace una pausa y mira a Peter. –Llevo muchos años sin probar un perrito caliente. En Nueva York había un-

-Walter. –No se molesta en levantar la voz, la advertencia puede saborearse en el aire. –Creo que ya es suficiente.

El hombre deja de hablar y baja la cabeza. Peter se arrepiente casi al instante.

_No es culpa suya._ A veces tiende a olvidarlo, que el científico que jugaba a ser Dios, experimentando con la vida humana como si no valiera nada, ya no tiene nada que ver con su padre. Tiende a olvidarlo, sobretodo cuando se trata de Olivia.

Intenta no pensar en ello, en todo lo que su padre _no_ hizo pero _permitió_ que hicieran a Olivia, cuando tan sólo era una cría indefensa.

_No es el mismo hombre, no es el mismo hombre, no es el mismo hombre._ Se lo repite como un mantra, mientras Walter le coloca los sensores por el pecho, y sigue repitiéndoselo hasta que termina por volver a creérselo.

Pone una mano sobre el hombro de su padre y aprieta con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarle.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, iremos a comer perritos, Walter. –Dice Peter con optimismo.

-Peter. –Astrid suena cerca de su espalda. –Tengo que colocarte esto. –Se gira en dirección a la chica y ve el cable con agujas que tiene entre las manos. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo: Si Olivia (_puedo apagar bombas con mi mente_, esa misma Olivia) se mareaba cada vez que le clavaban esa cosa en el cráneo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía él de no desmayarse o, peor todavía, acabar encogido llorando en un rincón?

-Yo te suministraré la anestesia. Inclina la cabeza, hijo. –Peter hace lo que le pide, se agacha unos centímetros para darle mejor acceso y poco después nota el pinchazo de la inyección.

Astrid se coloca detrás de él y murmura un suave _"esto te va a doler un poco"._

-Eh, eh, un momento. –Peter la agarra de las muñecas. –Al menos cuenta hasta tres antes de clavármelo.

Ella suelta un bufido incrédulo pero le hace caso.

-Bien. Empiezo a contar. –Peter coge aire con fuerza. -Uno… -Aguanta la respiración. –Dos…

De repente nota un dolor agudo en la nuca, que se extiende como un latigazo por toda la base del cuello. No tiene tiempo de soltar el sinfín de palabrotas que se le vienen a la cabeza porque la vista comienza nublársele. Se tambalea unos segundos antes de que

Walter y Astrid le sujeten por los brazos, aguantando su peso entre ambos, y le ayuden a sentarse en una silla.

Cuando el dolor empieza a remitir, Peter abre los ojos y los clava con rabia en ese pequeño ser lleno de maldad que se hace llamar Astrid. Realmente espera que sea ella a la que está mirando porque todavía no ha conseguido enfocar la vista del todo.

-Lo siento. –Al menos tiene la decencia de disculparse. –Pero dicen que es peor la espera que el golpe.

Peter suelta un bufido y se palpa la nuca con cuidado.

-Sí, bueno, la próxima vez _yo_ decidiré eso.

Astrid se agacha para terminar de colocarle el resto de sensores. Peter se recuerda a sí mismo en esa posición, meses atrás, cuando empezó todo, cuando lo imposible no era posible y el terrorismo biológico era una palabra con lo que el ejército americano asustaba a sus soldados.

"_Espero que tu chico lo merezca"_ había dicho aquel día, todo lleno de advertencias e incredulidad. Qué ironía. Si alguien le dijera lo mismo aquí y ahora _("¿Merece la pena todo esto, por ella, por Dunham?")_, Peter simplemente se encogería de hombros y diría: _Si lo preguntas es que no la conoces._

-Ya sólo queda administrarte la solución de quetamina, ácido lisérgico, neurotón y-

-Sí, sí, nuestra propia marmita de drogas de diseño. –Peter extiende el brazo derecho. –Estoy listo.

En otra situación, esto podría ser hasta divertido: su propio padre suministrándole LSD. Un buen título para algún capítulo de su biografía.

Walter busca la vena con la yema de los dedos.

-He vuelto a hacer todos los cálculos. Decenas de veces. Analizando todas las posibles variables que pueden diversificarse entre tus ondas cerebrales y las de Olivia –Su padre sonríe. –Quiero que sepas que sólo tienes un 30% de posibilidades de electrocutarte.

Peter traga saliva.

-Bien, muy reconfortante, Walter, gracias. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Vuelve a notar la aguja penetrando sin miramientos en su piel, esta vez en el brazo. La sensación de relajación es casi instantánea. Apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de su padre y deja que le arrastren hasta el viejo tanque.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Peter recuerda los primeros años de su infancia como si fuera una película antigua: muda y en blanco y negro. Sus recuerdos no son recuerdos, son historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir mientras Walter se encerraba en su despacho a postular sobre Dios sabe qué.

Se acostumbró a ello, como lo acabas haciendo a casi todo. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho, su madre le mandaba a la cama en lo que ella terminaba de leer algún libro (siempre tendrá esa imagen de ella guardada en la memoria: sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida entre las páginas de alguna novela rosa).

Con la sábana hasta la cintura y un vaso de leche en la mesilla, su madre le enseñaba álbumes repletos de fotografías.

_-Y aquí estamos tú y yo en el Parque de St. James, cuando fuimos a Londres con tu padre, ¿te acuerdas de ese día, cuándo te asustaste tanto de ese perro tan grandote?_

Peter no lo recordaba. Su madre le acariciaba el pelo, restándole importancia, y murmuraba un _"Nos divertimos mucho juntos ese día, cariño"_ con una sonrisa que nunca le llegaba a los ojos.

Peter piensa. Piensa en por qué su padre guardaba monedas, que él no recuerda haber coleccionado, como si fueran tesoros.

Piensa. Rostros, localizaciones, hechos, datos. No le vienen imágenes a la cabeza, sólo la voz de su madre, tumbada con él en la cama mientras sostiene el álbum de turno acompañado con una degustación de anécdotas.

Siempre se preguntó por qué buena parte de su infancia la recordaba narrada en tercera persona.

Quizá Walter tenía razón, algo demasiado común últimamente, y era posible absorber información por ósmosis. No encuentra otra explicación plausible al hecho de introducirse en un tanque lleno de agua helada y que a su mente acudan flashes intermitentes del accidente (Lo más inquietante de todo es que estos sean, precisamente, durante las partes que perdió el conocimiento).

Era Navidad, la más fría en años. Llegaban tarde a la cena de Acción de Gracias y su padre pisaba con ganas el acelerador. _These boots are made for walking_ sonaba en la vieja radio cuando Walter tomó la curva.

Se salieron de la carretera._You keep saying you've got something for me._ Su padre perdió el control del volante._ Something you call love, but confess._ No podía ver gran cosa, todo daba vueltas y la maldita Nancy Sinatra no se callaba. _You've been messing where you shouldn't have been a messing._ Se golpeó la cabeza contra el salpicadero._ And now someone else is getting all your best._ Y todo se volvió oscuro.

Lo siguiente que supo, (en la primera versión de los hechos, sin nuestro amigo calvo de por medio, gracias), fue que el vehículo había caído al lago helado y que su padre le salvó la vida arrastrándole hasta la orilla.

Siempre agradecerá haber estado inconciente durante el transcurso de dicho suceso.

Y sin embargo, ahora, encerrado en aquel tanque, es capaz de recordar el agua congelada clavándose con saña en su piel.

Hay pocas cosas que odie más que el frío.

-Peter, ¿puedes oírme?

Su padre le saca de sus pensamientos, hablándole por el intercomunicador.

-Sí, Walter, puedo escucharte. –Su voz es apenas un susurro que hace eco contra las paredes. –Lo que _no puedo_ es sentir mis propios dedos. Al menos podríamos haber calentado el agua. Es un mínimo, no estoy pidiendo sales de baño.

Así es como va salvar a Olivia: con una barra de metal incrustada en la cabeza, embadurnado en cables y llevando unos simples calzoncillos. Todo un héroe. Joder, ahora mismo debe parecer la versión pornográfica de Tron.

-El agua fría favorece la circulación de la sangre... –Cada vez le cuesta más escuchar la voz de su padre, como si se estuviera alejando de él conforme habla. -Lo que a su vez favorece el transporte de la droga que te he inyectado por todo tu sistema circulatorio, haciendo que te afecte con mayor rapidez.

Queda la mejor parte, esperar a que la sonda que tiene muy amablemente incrustada en el cráneo les permita sincronizar las señales eléctricas de ambos. Las suyas y las de Olivia. Ser capaces de interpretarse mutuamente, a pesar del estado en el que se encuentra ella.

"_Somos un buen equipo, Olivia, no me falles"_ piensa antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

_**(Final del capítulo 2)**_

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ridículamente largo, mil perdones, aunque el tercero y último ronda por el mismo número de palabras. A todo aquel valiente que haya llegado hasta el final sin dormirse sobre el teclado tiene ganada mi admiración, jajaja. Todos los que hayais llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias y espero que hayais disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.

¡Un saludo!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de la cabeza del señor JJ Abrahams.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Peter se pondrá de pie y, esta vez sí, gritará eso de _"¡Protesto, señoría!"_. La sala entera se girará y de pronto tendrá cientos de ojos clavados en los suyos, los más sorprendidos serán los de su padre, sentado con los hombros hundidos bajo el peso de sus propios pecados.

Walter dirá _"hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_ y ni siquiera Peter estará muy seguro, pero tendrá claro que el cielo estará cometiendo una injusticia.

Recorrerá el pasillo que lleva al estrado con pasos ligeros que ocultarán sus ganas de correr y ponerse de escudo delante de su padre.

Morgan Freeman le mirará con fingida curiosidad, como si ya supiera de antemano que esto iba a pasar y se limitase a actuar para el público. Le dirá _"¿A qué se debe tu intervención, muchacho?"_ y Peter responderá con toda la caradura del mundo _"Se debe, Señor, a que este juicio no está siendo justo y creía que esa era una cualidad que se pagaba muy bien por estas alturas"._

El tribunal enmudecerá, miles de rostros (importantes figuras de la historia de la humanidad que pueblan los libros de texto) guardando un silencio sepulcral.

Quizás debería hablarle con algo más de respeto al Señor Todopoderoso, teniendo en cuanta que él creó el universo, todas las cosas que lo pueblan y _blablabla_, pero lleva la piel de Morgan Freeman y Peter le ha visto interpretando a un preso analfabeto así que la imagen de divinidad se acaba perdiendo un poco con el tiempo.

Comprobando que la furia divina no le ha hecho pedazos todavía, Peter se armará de valor y seguirá.

-Señor, no soy un experto en leyes ni mucho menos, pero tenía entendido que todo hombre tiene derecho a que un abogado que lo represente si el acusado no se encuentra en plenas capacidades para defenderse. –Mirará a Walter y le guiñará un ojo, esperando que _el que todo lo ve_ no haya visto eso. –Es obvio que este hombre no se encuentra en sus plenas capacidades mentales. Muestra periodos de lucidez intermitentes y, Señor, si todavía no le ha preguntado por qué su toga se parece misteriosamente a un vestido de noche es porque aún le queda algo de sentido común dentro de esa cabeza.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, muchacho?

-Le estoy pidiendo que me deje ser el abogado de mi padre, Señor. –Y cruzará los dedos. –Si me lo permite.

Dios le analizará de arriba abajo, con esos ojos oscuros cargados de todo el conocimiento del universo y Peter se sentirá juzgado de nuevo.

Le pondrá una mano sobre el hombro y Peter notará el peso de la humanidad durante unos instantes. _"No lo entiendo, muchacho, quieres defender al hombre que te arrancó de los brazos de tu verdadera familia"_ y Peter guardará silencio como toda respuesta.

-Muy bien, se acepta.

Cuando Peter acuda al estrado, su padre se revolverá _"Peter, no tienes que hacer esto. He… he aceptado mi culpa y mis pecados… Aceptaré cualquier castigo que Dios crea justo para mí"_ y Peter gruñirá _"Cállate, Walter, y déjame hablar a mí si no quieres acabar compartiendo horno con Hitler en el Infierno"._

La sala contendrá la respiración, esperando.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La _Sequoia sempervirens_, comúnmente denominada por el pueblo llano como la secuoya roja de California, es el árbol perennifolio más alto del planeta (sólo comparable a algún ejemplar mutante y raro de _Eaucaliptus_ al norte de Australia), llegando a sobrepasar los ciento veinte metros de altura. Hasta aquí todo suena impresionante y puede que algo aburrido pero hay más, ya que también es conocida por ser el organismo vivo cuya sombra puede duplicarle el tamaño, llegando a alcanzar la barbaridad de casi trescientos metros.

Pues bien, doctorados en biología, señores que revisan los Guiness Record, Wikipedia, Google y demás eminencias de Internet; en opinión de Peter Bishop, un don nadie que podría darles lecciones a la mayoría de ustedes, deberían actualizar algo más seguido sus fuentes de información, porque la sombra más larga del mundo no la proyecta un arbolucho cualquiera cebado a anabolizantes sino un hombre llamado John Scott.

Que no medirá la inmensidad de trescientas yardas pero es capaz de viajar en el espacio y en el tiempo. Joder, ni la de Peter Pan daba tanto por culo.

Y eso estando muerto, sabe Dios de lo que sería capaz de hacer ese imitador barato de James Bond si estuviera vivo. Provocar eclipses solares diarios, como mínimo.

Desde luego, si era capaz de taponar la luz del Sol, que no iba a hacer con él.

Le había visto en fotos. Olivia no llevaba ninguna en la cartera pero el FBI era bastante concienzudo a la hora de elaborar informes. Pelo rubio de corte prácticamente militar, ojos capaces de realizar con soltura la mirada _acero azul_ y sonrisa posada, seguramente arrancada de alguna portada de la revista _Men's Health_. Y completamente bipolar si se lo preguntas; Peter no sabe mucho acerca de psicología pero ya le explicarás tú cómo se pasa de traidor con todas las letras a mártir sacrificado por la patria capaz de provocar lágrimas desde la tumba. Vamos, un partidazo de tío, el sueño de cualquier suegra.

Peter prefiere recordarle cómo la primera vez que le vio: viscoso y deshaciéndose en la camilla del hospital. De este modo, su autoestima sale mejor parada.

Un agente encubierto de la CIA contra la niñera de un científico loco. Es triste que hasta su espíritu tenga más posibilidades con Olivia que él.

Jodido Casper, que alguien llame a los Cazafantasmas para que este luto enfermizo termine de una vez.

Olivia lleva lamiéndose las heridas desde su muerte, a menudo demasiado distraída con los casos que se iban presentando como para darse cuenta de ello. Pero Peter, sepultado bajo su sombra, se fijaba en todo.

John Scott le ha dejado una cicatriz tan grande en el corazón que de verdad se sorprende cuando abre los ojos y no ve nada relacionado con él a la vista. Está sincronizado a su mente, siendo sinceros, se esperaba un altar lleno de fotografías y velas, con cantos gregorianos de fondo y Olivia rezando en las escaleras. Todo muy sectario y con pase VIP.

(A nadie le da tiempo a guardar el porno cuando se presentan en tu puerta visitas inesperadas).

Cuando Olivia le habló del proceso, de cómo era, lo describió como una sucesión de imágenes, lugares y acontecimientos, hasta que, finalmente, las dos personas coincidían en un punto común, algo que pudieran compartir. _"Por eso es mucho más sencillo interrogar a personas que conoces, hijo, de otro modo el proceso puede ser algo más laborioso"_ había dicho Walter en un par de ocasiones.

En lugar de eso se encuentra algo muchísimo más inesperado. El mar, las olas arrastrándose con fuerza por la orilla y el olor a sal impregnando el aire.

Si no le debiera una millonada a la mafia y aun tipo llamado Big Eddie, se lo jugaría todo a que conoce este sitio.

Cuando se gira, se da de bruces con lo que esperaba. Cerca de East Douglas y Grafton: su casa de la playa.

Frunce el ceño y empieza caminar hacia ella mientras dice _"¿Hola? Olivia, ¿puedes escucharme? ¡Estoy aquí!"_ pero no hay respuesta.

La arena no se le cuela entre los dedos de los pies, como debería ser lógico que ocurriera puesto que no lleva zapatos y está completamente desnudo, a excepción de unos simples calzoncillos.

Baja la cabeza extrañado y _¡ey!_ su mente ha decidido ahorrarle la vergüenza y ha ejercido de asesora de imagen. Bien por ella, tiene un gusto impecable.

No lleva capa ni mallas (como seguramente requeriría la ocasión puesto que está haciendo de héroe de pega) sino que va de traje, negro de arriba abajo y es ridículo que no hubiera reparado en ello antes, ya que el nudo de la corbata está tan apretado que apenas le permite tragar.

Se lo afloja mientras sigue caminando, con pasos lentos, hundiéndose en el terreno.

Cuando llega al porche, esquiva la nevera y su mano duda unos instantes sobre el picaporte. Deja escapar un suspiro entre dientes y lo gira, abriendo la puerta con un molesto chirrido que le aguijonea los tímpanos.

-¿Olivia? –Casi le da miedo levantar la voz, como si al hacerlo todo se pudiera romper en pedazos frente a sus ojos. -¡Olivia! ¿Dónde estás?

Sus gritos resuenan contra las paredes, escuchándose por encima de las olas del mar, lejanas en la playa.

Nunca pensó que tendría miedo de su propia casa. Se equivocaba.

La oscuridad engulle la entrada, flaqueada en algunos puntos por la molesta luz azul que se cuela por las ventanas. Peter camina despacio, cada paso levanta sonidos de los tablones de madera del suelo, algunos mohosos y arqueados debido a la humedad.

Huele a cerrado y descomposición, como jamás ha olido esa casa, a pesar de los años.

Se da ánimos a sí mismo y penetra en la casa. Ignora las fotos familiares sepultadas bajo toneladas de polvo y sigue avanzando mientras esquiva los viejos muebles acumulados en la estancia.

Cuando escucha un ruido a su espalda y se da la vuelta con rapidez, se da de lleno contra una de las imágenes más surrealistas que ha visto hasta la fecha (y eso es mucho decir a su favor, teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos meses se ha tragado desde mariposas asesinas hasta viajes interdimensionales).

Al lado de un sofá tapado con una sábana blanca, llena de arena y agujeros, hay una serie de monedas, iluminadas por los destellos azules que se cuelan por la cristalera del porche y suspendidas en el aire, como si nadie las hubiera informado de que Isaac Newton descubrió la Ley de la Gravedad allá por 1865. Que desconsideras por su parte.

Por unos instantes, cree haberse colado en la mente de Gilito McPato.

Hay una que brilla con luz propia, destacando sobre las demás. Cuando casi puede rozarla con los dedos, la escena cambia delante de sus ojos. Los cierra por un momento, abrumado, y cuando los abre está en un lugar completamente diferente.

Y bastante menos hospitalario que una casa abandonada.

Vuelve a gritar _"¡Oliviaaaaaa!"_ y su voz se cuela entre las tumbas del cementerio. El silencio sepulcral le pone la piel de gallina (nunca se le han dado bien, por eso siempre intenta llenarlos con palabras, por estúpidas que sean), un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando el viento mueve las ramas de los árboles y una de ellas le roza el brazo.

Se aparta con rapidez y sus pies avanzan solos entre la hierba. Las hojas secas se deshacen bajo sus zapatos a cada paso. En teoría nunca ha estado aquí, auque teniendo en cuanta que buena parte de los recuerdos de su infancia están perdidos en su memoria, no debería dar nada por sentado.

Se interna con cuidado, tratando de no pisar nada, pendiente a cualquier ruido.

Desconoce los nombres que aparecen en las lápidas (una tal Sarah Cappetta no le dice nada en absoluto). En una de ellas hay una moneda, brillando solitaria con esa luz azul tan característica. Lanza destellos como si se tratara de un faro cuando Peter la coge con la mano. Se la acerca a la cara, entrecerrando los ojos por el molesto brillo.

Cuando trata de enfocar la vista, la moneda se deshace entre sus dedos y el paisaje vuelve a modificarse antes de llegue a ver el nombre que había grabado en la tumba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿No está tardando demasiado? –Pregunta Astrid.

Walter tiene la vista fija en el monitor cuando responde.

-Las ondas cerebrales de Olivia están muy alteradas, Asterix, a Peter le va a costar un gran trabajo sincronizarse con ella. Si es que lo consigue.

-Entiendo. Y me llamo Astrid, Walter.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tras el encierro de Walter en Saint Claire y la repentina muerte de su madre, en menos de dos años, Peter se encontró completamente solo. Con familia materna a dos estados de distancia y huérfano de corazón. Quedarse con sus abuelos no era una opción, apenas podían cuidar de sí mismos y Peter no iba a añadirles un peso extra a sus hombros. El viejo Robert Smith había sobrevivido a la segunda Guerra Mundial. Suficientes malos recuerdos como para soportar ver a un nieto tan parecido físicamente a su hija recientemente fallecida.

No.

Peter pasó buena parte de su adolescencia viviendo con sus tíos. Dejó los estudios (a pesar de no contar con ninguna opinión a su favor) y ayudó en el taller como mecánico. Aprendía rápido y su tío Bob pronto se olvidó de recordarle que regresara al instituto. Fue el único trabajo que logró mantener durante más de un año. El resto fueron como sus viajes a través del globo: inestables y por necesidad. No conseguía aguantar más de dos meses en el mismo lugar. Nunca encontró su sitio, da igual si estaba rodeado de amigos o camaradas a los que consideraba de su propia sangre.

Tuvo muchas casas pero jamás nada a lo que llamar hogar.

Falsificó diplomas, trucó títulos y vivió de las mentiras hasta el 2008, cuando Olivia le _encontró_ (no sabía lo perdido que estaba hasta que ella apareció y le sacó a rastras de allí).

Después de casi veinte años vagando sin rumbo fijo por el mundo, Peter encontró su sitio en un destartalado laboratorio de Harvard.

Y lo convirtió en su Batcueva.

Allí cuidaba de su disfuncional familia aunque ella no quisiera y muchas veces le obligara a quedarse en el coche.

Intentaba que Walter no se metiera en demasiados líos, le compraba caramelos de fresa y se aseguraba de que se alimentaba de algo más que de eso. Jugaba con Astrid al buscaminas con el ordenador, daba de comer a la jodida vaca cuando ninguno le miraba y vigilaba a Olivia desde las sombras Un simple rasguño en el brazo y Peter ya estaba a su lado pidiendo un informe de daños.

Sólo le faltaba poner un par de cortinas, un felpudo de bienvenida y el laboratorio sería su casa con todas las de la ley.

Por eso no puede evitar que algo dentro de él se rompa en miles de pedazos cuando abre los ojos.

Sigue estando dentro del tanque, obviamente, y esta vez su mente ha decidido regalarle un tour guiado por lo que podría ser el desierto que rodea las Vegas.

Un paraje inhóspito que desde luego no te invita a montar un picnic: matorrales secos salpicando el suelo, montañas sobre el horizonte y el preludio de una tormenta desatándose en el cielo.

Y en el centro de toda esa odisea, el laboratorio de Walter, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Ninguna pared en pie, las baldosas se desdibujaban con la tierra, como si alguien hubiera dejado la viñeta del cómic a medio acabar.

Peter mira a su alrededor y grita _"Olivia, ¿¡dónde estás!?"_ ignorando la sensación de angustia que le oprime el pecho. Apenas puede respirar.

La sigue llamando mientras camina.

-Quieto. –Murmura una voz a su espalda. –No te muevas. –Una que conoce a la perfección, cada una de sus modalidades y pronunciaciones. Grave, fuerte y profunda.

La autoridad hecha de carne y hueso.

Olivia Dunham.

Cuando se gira es con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara y la sensación de alivio más grande que ha experimentado hasta la fecha.

Se da de bruces con sus ojos, verde imposible con las pupilas completamente dilatadas.

No lleva su ropa habitual, ni siquiera su inseparable placa, sólo un vestido que se amolda a su cuerpo y el pelo completamente suelto, revuelto por el aire.

Sencilla y preciosa.

(Los dos visten prácticamente de gala, es obvio que su mente ha trazado una conspiración para que vayan juntos al baile de fin de curso)

Va descalza y lleva una pistola en las manos, apuntándole directamente al pecho.

-Olivia, qué-

-Cállate y no te muevas.

Peter ladea la cabeza, extrañado, pero la hace caso.

-Olivia, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasará si me disparas en este sitio pero no quiero arriesgarme. –Y de verdad que no tiene ni idea, podrían aparecer letras enormes rezando _'Game Over'_ sobre su cadáver o una seta verde con ojos le rebotaría en la cabeza y le entregaría otra vida. Puede que no pasase nada pero tampoco quiere averiguarlo. –Baja la pistola, Olivia… -Trata de dar un paso en su dirección pero Olivia quita el seguro como advertencia.

-No te acerques. No des ni un solo paso más… No eres real, no voy a volver a caer en el mismo truco otra vez. Atrás.

Cuando Peter intenta avanzar de nuevo hasta ella, Olivia levanta el brazo en vertical y pega un tiro al aire que le desgarra los tímpanos. Habla completamente en serio, no hay lugar a dudas. Traga saliva con dificultad.

Peter retrocede y se queda quieto, clavado en el sitio con las manos alzadas (las palmas extendidas y visibles para que se vean claramente sus intenciones).

¿Olivia tiene una pistola y él un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta? Su cerebro tiene que reordenar sus prioridades. Con urgencia.

-¡Walter! –Grita al cielo. -¡Si me estás oyendo, no me saques de aquí! ¿¡Entendido!? ¡Da igual lo que pase o lo que me escuches decir, no me saques!

Olivia le mira extrañada, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando de confusión.

-¿De qué iba todo esto?

-Olivia, soy yo, soy Peter. Soy yo de verdad. Walter me ha conectado al tanque. –Da un paso hacia ella y al comprobar que sigue vivo, pega otro, algo más seguro. –He dejado que me perforen la nuca y que me metan en agua helada. He venido a por ti…

-Quédate donde estás y cállate.

-… ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? –Pega otro paso y la ignora. Si quiere disparar que dispare porque no piensa largarse de aquí sin ella. Tampoco sabe muy bien cómo, dicho sea de paso. –Olivia, estábamos en el almacén con Clarissa Williams, ¿recuerdas a Clarissa, la pelirroja que hacía estallar corazones como si fuera petardos? ¿Lo recuerdas? –Un paso más.

Olivia asiente pero no baja la pistola. Le tiembla entre las manos, tiene los dedos blancos de agarrarla con tanta fuerza. Duda y va aprovecharlo en su favor.

-Bien. Olivia, me salvaste, también lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Sus habilidades se descontrolaron y tú me salvaste. Cuando ella te tocó hubo una especie de cortocircuito y te desmayaste… -La voz de Peter es suave y calmada, como si narrase un cuento. Pega otro paso y Olivia le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, con el cañón apuntando directamente a su pecho. Si dispara no va a fallar, eso seguro. -¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-No… -Niega con la cabeza y se muerde los labios. –No, no recuerdo nada de eso. Quieto, si sigues avanzando, dispararé.

-…Te desmayaste y no podías despertarte. Te llevamos al laboratorio para que Walter te examinara. No pudimos hacer nada y les convencí para que me metieran en el tanque y me conectaran a ti. –Llega hasta su altura y se detiene cuando el cañón de la pistola se le clava en el pecho, a quemarropa. A esta distancia tendrá una muerte rápida. –Y aquí estoy. He venido a por ti, Olivia.

Está tan nerviosa como aquel día en el hospital, cuando creía que era ella la que asesinaba a la gente mientras dormía. Respira con dificultad, la pistola le tiembla entre las manos.

-No eres real… no eres real… -Por un segundo Olivia comete la imprudencia de cerrar los ojos. Peter no se mueve, no forcejea, no hace nada. Sólo espera a que ella vuelva a mirarle. Nota el frío metal a través de la camisa.

En el fondo es normal que dude de lo que ve, por el amor de Dios que lleva un esmoquin. Ni él confiaría en sí mismo. Nunca te fíes de un tipo que parece un pingüino.

-Soy yo. –Vuelve a repetir. –Soy yo, tranquila, soy yo, Peter, la niñera de Walter, el tío al que siempre dejas encerrado en el puñetero coche.

-No… Si no te callas voy a disparar.

Peter se inclina hacía delante.

-Si quisieras dispararme, ya lo habrías hecho. –Murmura con suavidad. Se está marcando un farol, obviamente, sólo espera no haber perdido la práctica. –Y si todavía no lo has hecho, es porque sabes que soy yo.

Olivia duda durante unos segundos que se le hacen cuesta arriba hasta que, finalmente, baja poco a poco la pistola _("Eso es, tranquila, Olivia, eso es… Confía en mí"_) y le mira con ojos suplicantes. Lágrimas contenidas que se acumulan en las comisuras y, si

Peter la conoce lo suficiente, no derramará ni una sola.

-No sé qué hacer… Ya no sé qué es real y que no…Me estoy volviendo loca, Peter… Ayúdame…

Si alguien le pregunta en el futuro dirá que no tuvo que ver, que actuaba bajo el mando de algo superior a sus fuerzas y que él sólo se limitó a seguir órdenes. Y no será del todo mentira puesto que cada vez que Olivia le pide algo él escucha ese _"ayúdame"_ amplificado en su mente con Dolby Sound Round.

Le echará la culpa a ella, claro. Por ponerse en peligro diez de cada dos veces, por obligarle a quedarse en el coche, por tenerle al alcance de la mano y nunca necesitarle, por hacer que se sienta invisible. Porque no le debe una, sino cerca de un millón y de vez en cuando está bien poner el marcador a cero.

Cuando finalmente la besa, sólo puede culparse a sí mismo, por haber tardado tanto.

Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a eso, a demostrar que son reales.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Uh, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? Ha habido un pico en el registro de ondas cerebrales.

Walter tiene una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Están bien. Están muy bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Al principio no es nada, labios quietos y fruncidos y la intensa seguridad de que Olivia le volará la tapa de los sesos en cualquier momento.

Pues bien, si va a morir, al menos se llevará un buen recuerdo a la tumba.

Peter la toca como si fuera a desaparecer entre sus brazos, con dedos desesperados y ni rastro de esa máscara de sarcasmo que usa para sobrevivir. Le acaricia las mejillas con las manos abiertas, sujetándole la cara con suavidad.

Le dice con los labios todo aquello que ella nunca le deja decir con palabras _"Olivia, estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no voy a marcharme. Nunca. Tendrás que echarme a patadas y ni siquiera serán buenos argumentos" / "Salta al vacío, que yo pongo la colchoneta" / "No me voy de aquí sin ti, no, no, no"_ y cualquier hilo de coherencia se pierde cuando Olivia se rinde y abre la boca, profundizando el beso, clavándole los dedos en la nuca y tirando de él hacia abajo.

Que le lleve donde ella quiera.

La pistola cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, ignorada. Olivia enreda los brazos en su cuello y levanta la barbilla para tener mejor acceso. _"Podría … podría haberte pegado un tiro… eres un inconsciente"_ / _"Mira quién habla, Miss Prudencia"._ Le muerde el labio inferior y se cuela dentro, lamiéndole el paladar y de verdad que si siguen así va a tener serias dificultades para explicar cómo ha acabado empalmado dentro de un tanque de agua congelada.

(Ya tuvo esta conversación con su padre cuando era un crío con la cara llena de espinillas y no quiere volver a repetirla, gracias. Ya fue bastante traumático una vez, él con la cara roja como un tomate, la revista de mujeres de poca vergüenza en el suelo y Walter explicándole que _"la masturbación es un excelente recurso para liberar la tensión acumulada. De hecho hay estudios que demuestran que los niños que presentan baja autoestima buscan consuelo en otras fuentes, como la masturbación"._ Sinceramente, hubiera preferido el _"Si te tocas te quedarás ciego"_ estándar de una familia de clase media americana)

Olivia de puntillas, saliva en la barbilla y más calor del que recuerda haber tenido en toda su vida. Trabajó como bombero forestal durante tres semanas, ha tenido las llamas mordiéndole el culo y no era ni remotamente parecido a esto. Esta mujer va a dejarle quemaduras de tercer grado.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Olivia se deshace entre sus dedos. Se desgarra la garganta gritando su nombre y antes tan siquiera de poder agarrarla, Olivia desaparece en el aire.

El desierto empieza a llenarse de humo, una cortina densa le engulle, impidiéndole ver nada más allá de su nariz. Los ojos le escuecen y apenas puede respirar. Cuando la humareda empieza a mitigar, después de varios minutos, lo primero que le llama la atención es que está rodeado de colores. Todo el arcoiris impregnando una habitación infantil. Una casa de muñecas, paredes salpicadas con pósters de cachorros, alfombra de flores y una cama cuya colcha sería la envidia de Minnie Mouse.

-¿¡Olivia!?

El cuarto le devuelve su propia voz, provocando un eco que rebota hasta el techo.

-¿Pete? –Escucha a su espalda.

Cuando se gira casi se da de bruces con una niña que le mira con ojos enormes desde su cintura.

-¿Pete? –Dice de nuevo la pequeña. –Pete, ¿ya no estás enfadado?

Nadie le llama así desde que murió su madre. Walter siempre usaba su nombre completo para referirse a él.

Desconcertado se agacha para quedar a su altura.

-¿Enfadado?

La niña asiente. Le resulta terriblemente familiar.

-Sí, cuando dije que a Nicky le tocaba ser mi novio te enfadaste mucho conmigo. –Hace un puchero. -¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Cuando cae en la cuenta, el corazón está a punto de salírsele por la boca de la impresión.

-¿Estás hablando de Nick? ¿Nick Lane?

-Nicky es más bonito.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Walter, Walter, la agente Dunham se ha despertado! –Dice Astrid, todo sonrisas. Su dentadura destaca sobre su piel -¿Y Peter?

-Algo falla. Prepara una dosis de adrenalina. Vamos a sacarle.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pelo rubio, ojos verdes y rasgados como los de un gato y esa malsana expresión de seguridad en sí misma a pesar de ser un mico que no llega al medio metro mal medido desde el suelo.

Está delante de Olivia Dunham. Olivia _de pequeña_. Y _le conoce_. _A él_. Y le llama _Pete_.

Tiene unas ganas horribles de vomitar.

_¿Lo has sabido durante todo este tiempo, Walter? _Si la respuesta era afirmativa, su padre les ha estado mintiendo de forma repetida y sistemática desde hace _meses_.

Qué cojones, a él, su propio hijo, durante años. Sabe Dios que más cosas se callará.

-¡…pero es que Nicky quería ser el papá de mi muñeca y tenía que ser mi novio primero y luego se casaba conmigo para ser su papá y nos teníamos que casar porque sino no valía! –La Olivia en miniatura sigue hablando, ajena a su reacción. Tiene la lengua de trapo, gesticula exageradamente y sus hombros todavía no se han hundido bajo el peso del mundo. Es adorable. Cuando levanta la vista, Olivia le mira fijamente, esperando. Pregunta "¿qué?" y ella se cruza de brazos diciendo _"¿sigues enfado conmigo, por eso no has vuelto a jugar con nosotros?"_.

-¿No volví a jugar contigo?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Tu papá decía que estabas malito y por eso no podías jugar. –Frunce el ceño, concentrada. Reconoce cada expresión en la gesticulación de la Olivia adulta. -¿Por eso eres tan grande ahora? ¿Te has tomado un jarabe para hacerte mayor y así no te constipas?

No puede evitarlo, se le escapa una sonora carcajada que le vibra en el pecho.

-Sí, Olivia, eso he hecho, para no ponerme enfermo otra vez.

La niña arruga la frente.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –Pregunta con recelo. Cuando Peter responde que no, ella vuelve a poner un puchero. -¡Sí que estás enfadado porque sólo me llamas Olivia cuando estás enfadado conmigo!

Siente que se está quedando sin tiempo.

-¿Y cómo te llamo?

-_Olive_, toooooooonto. –Le dice en tono de marisabidilla.

Peter sonríe. Cuando mueve el brazo, la manga corta deja al descubierto un par de pinchazos de jeringuilla. Esta vez siente una verdadera arcada, el sabor a bilis le impregna la lengua.

Le señala las marcas con el dedo mientras le pregunta, sólo para asegurarse _"Olive, ¿y esto?"_

-¡Por ahí se meten las vitaminas de superhéroe!

Su expresión debe delatarle, porque Olivia le mira preocupada.

-¿Vuelves a estar malo? Estás muy blancucho. Cuando te pones malo te pones blanco

No debe quedarle ni rastro de sangre en la cara pálido, como un muerto.

-Estoy bien, Olive, sólo un poco cansado.

Pero ella no debe creerle porque inclina y apoya las manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Pinchas. –Dice, refiriéndose a la barba y Peter sonríe débilmente. –Lo siento.

Pero algo debe ir mal, apenas unos segundos en contacto y el rostro de Olivia cambia por completo, pasando a una expresión que Peter sólo podría definir como terror puro. Se aparte de él con miedo y das dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Olive, ¿qué pasa, qué te ocurre? –Se pone de pie y busca en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar el causante de ello. Pero ella le está mirando fijamente a él.

-¡Tú no eres Pete! –Grita y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-Olivia, soy Peter. –Siente una especie de Deja Vu. Ya es la segunda vez hoy que tiene que demostrar que es él y que no es ningún truco. –Cálmate, si me dejas de-

-¡No, tú no eres Pete, no eres _mi_ Pete!

-Olivia, ¿pero de qué estás hablando?

No puede seguir porque de repente la cabeza empieza a dolerle con fuerza, como si una mano indivisible se le hubiera colado dentro y les estuviera estrujando el cerebro. Un pitido insoportable le resuena en los oídos. Se lleva las manos a las sienes, oye de lejos los chillidos de Olivia y quiere decirla _"tienes que tranquilizarte, Olivia… Olive… me estás haciendo daño"_ pero no puede hablar, porque está de rodillas en el suelo. Le sangra la nariz.

Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionarse y delante de él ya no está Olivia, sino Walter.

-¡Sujétale, Astrid, tengo que ponerle la adrenalina!

Cuando todo termina, lo primero que hace al abrir los ojos es buscar la camilla donde estaba tumbada Olivia. La encuentra despierta _(gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias)_ y una expresión indescifrable en la cara, mirándole fijamente.

-Tienes sangre. –Walter le toca la barbilla y el cuello. –Deja que te limpie.

No tienes fuerzas para discutir. _No quiere_ discutir con su padre. Mañana, quizás, cuando no esté todo tan reciente y pueda pensar con claridad, gritará hasta dejarse la garganta. Hoy no.

-¿Está bien? –La boca le sabe a sangre.

Su padre asiente.

-Está bien. Sus constantes vitales se han estabilizado. No muestra ninguna secuela motora. Está en condiciones óptimas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos los tíos tienen sus estrategias para ligar. Hacerse el simpático, pose de macho en la barra de un bar. Algunos simplemente sonreían y ya tenía un harem a sus pies. Peter, como todo buen genio, tenía un sistema. Invitarlas a un par de copas, desinhibirlas con alcohol y susurrar un cariño cerca de su oído (Olivia tomaba el whisky doble sin pestañear. Opción 1: fuera. Si volvía a llamarla _cariño_, le arrancaría las pelotas. Opción 2: fuera). Si todas las anteriores (un largo repertorio de frases y gestos con múltiples combinaciones entre sí e infinitos resultados) fallaban, Peter tenía la magia. Jamás, ojo, _nunca_, fallaba.

Hasta ella.

Olivia siempre irá un paso por delante de él. Da igual el ámbito o el terreno porque le sacará ventaja. Y ninguna técnica funcionaba con ella. Imbatible, mil veces campeona, el orgullo del reino.

_Dame alguna pista, Olivia._

Tiene tantas cosas de las que hablar con ella que no sabe ni si quiera por dónde empezar. Su mente, normalmente estructurada y perfectamente ordenada, está hecha un completo caos. El tornado Dunham ha arrasado con todo. Casas en ruinas, ríos de sangre y familias destrozadas. Reconstruirlo todo llevará su tiempo y nada quedará como al principio.

Se han besado. Él la ha besado y ella le ha devuelto el beso. Apenas puede creérselo.

Siempre supo que si alguna vez llegaba a pasar tendría que ser en su cabeza, por triste que suene.

Se ha ofrecido a llevarla a casa y ella se ha negado, claro, la señorita _yo-puedo-hacerlo-todo-sola_, argumentando que se encontraba perfectamente. Pero para cabezota él.

Y aquí están ahora, en su coche, él conduciendo y ella en el asiento del copiloto, completamente callados, hombro con hombro y el Gran Cañón entre ellos. Parece más inaccesible que nunca, como si estas últimas horas no las hubiera pasado inconsciente sino reforzando sus murallas. De adamantium.

-Olivia…

-¿Viste algo?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estuviste ahí dentro. ¿Viste algo raro o fuera de lo normal, algo que te llamase la atención?

-¿Algo raro? ¿Algo MÁS raro que estar conectados por sondas e interactuar en nuestras cabezas?

-Viste algo sí o no.

_Sí._

-No.

-¿Nada, ningún recuerdo, algo de cuando estuve en la otra dimensión, algo de mi familia, lo que sea, nada?

Así que es lo que la preocupa, el famoso tabú que sólo ella y Walter conocen. Pues que les jodan. A los dos.

-No.

Olivia parece relajarse. Sólo un poco.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Vuelven a quedarse callados.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho. Ese tanque es muy peligroso.

-Oh, lo siento, es que te he visto hacerlo tantas veces que me picaba la curiosidad. Parecías pasártelo de miedo ahí dentro. –Al ver que Olivia frunce aún más el ceño, suspira y añade. –Tenía que hacerlo. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros, además, fue culpa mía que acabaras en ese estado.

-Podías haber terminado-

-Dame las gracias y en paz.

_Y ya que hablamos del tanque y tal, hacía buen tiempo ahí dentro, un poco de frío y tal pero lo compensó el hecho de que NOS BESAMOS._

¿Es una buena forma de abordar el tema o va a tener que hacer como que no ha pasado nada?

-Gracias. –Le mira por primera vez desde que han entrado en el coche. Cuando Peter sonríe, Olivia vuelve a candarse desde dentro.

Así que así van a ser las cosas. Aquí no ha pasado nada, como siempre, _y si nos hemos besado yo no me acuerdo._

Echar toneladas de tierra cada vez que se acercan y guardarse la frase _"Olivia, ¿en tu cabeza o en la mía?"_ para algún capítulo de sus memorias. Lo pondrá detrás del que vaya dedicado a su padre y el LSD.

Cuando llegan a su apartamento, Olivia le cierra la puerta en las narices con correcto y cordial _"Nos vemos mañana"_ sin darle ninguna oportunidad a entablar conversación y desaparece por la puerta en menos de dos segundos. La agente Dunham _huyendo_. Ver para creer.

Peter se debate entre beber su peso en alcohol o suicidarse desde la azotea de la universidad de Harvard y conseguirles un día libre a los estudiantes (al menos hará un bien mayor antes de pudrirse a dos metros bajo tierra).

Arranca el coche y opta por la primera: no puede morirse todavía, mañana tiene que gritar a mucha gente. Conduce durante variar minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta que frena en seco antes de llegar a la altura del semáforo y un Toyota amarillo le pita.

Él conoció a Olivia de pequeño.

_Yo la conocí antes,_ piensa, _yo la conocí muchísimo antes que John Scott._

Y este hecho tan simple le hace sonreír como un auténtico gilipollas. Fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio, el Premio Nobel, las tortitas de su padre los sábados por la mañana, todo condensado en esa sonrisa.

Mañana podrá tachar de enfermo psicópata a Walter. Gritarle por experimentar con niños indefensos y jugar a ser Dios, ¿pero ahora? Ahora le debe una. Una enorme y kilométrica del tamaño de la vuelta allí mismo, pisando la línea continua de la carretera y esquivando por los pelos a otro coche.

_Jodete, John Scott, porque yo llegué primero._

Se siente un poco estúpido, porque se supone que las revelaciones vitales no las tienes cuando estás girando como una peonza en una rotonda mientras un gilipollas te adelanta por la derecha. No, las revelaciones uno las tiene en momentos críticos, situaciones extremas de vida o muerte, como en aquella alcantarilla meses atrás o en cualquier caso que les haya surgido en el último año, para ser más exactos. Pero bueno, a Moisés le comunicaron su gran misión con una zarza ardiendo así que quién es él para juzgar a nadie.

Ni se molesta en dejar el coche pegado contra el bordillo cuando aparca, si las cosas salen como él quiere, con gusto pagará todas las multas que los amables policías quieran ponerle por la mañana. Además, te sorprenderías de la cantidad de puertas que esa tarjetita de identificación que lleva su nombre puede abrirle en el FBI.

Pasan casi veinte segundos hasta que, por fin, se decide a llamar a la puerta, con el cabreo todavía intacto a pesar de todo. Tiene muchas frases preparadas pero le sale una no especialmente brillante cuando Olivia abre.

-No pienso echar más tierra. –Dice, en cuanto unos mechones rubios entran en su campo de visión.

Calificado como genio, un cociente intelectual de ciento noventa y el discurso de su vida reducido a balbuceos relacionados con la jardinería. Oscar Wilde estaría tan orgulloso.

Pasa sin ser invitado.

-Peter. –Olivia se frota los ojos los ojos con cansancio y le mira a través de los dedos. -¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

Podría ser gracioso, podría, si en estos instantes no estuviera echando espuma por la boca, porque llamar a la puerta en mitad de la noche diciendo cosas sin sentido debe ser lo más cerca que ha estado de parecerse a Walter en toda su vida.

Se cruza de brazos y realmente no sabe cómo han acabado en la cocina.

-No voy a echar más tierra, Olivia, no voy a volver a fingir que esto, lo que sea que tú y yo tenemos, no ha pasado. No voy a volver a echar tierra al asunto cada vez que avancemos.

Y ahí está. Por primera vez Peter señala al gigantesco elefante de la habitación que han estado negando desde que se conocieron, desde que toda esta locura comenzó.

Olivia sabe perfectamente de qué está hablando. Puede notarlo en el tono de su voz, en sus ojos, que pestañean más de la cuenta, o puede que lo note en la manera que Peter bloquea la puerta para no dejarla salir. Pero para variar, ella finge que no sabe de lo que están hablando y dice _"no digas bobadas, Peter, es muy tarde y estamos muy cansados, deberíais irte a casa"_ mientras intenta esquivarle para salir. Pero ni hablar. Y una mierda, es hora de sacar la pala.

-Nos besamos. -Por un segundo, Olivia cierra los ojos, como si le resultara físicamente doloroso seguir escuchándole. Solo es un segundo y cuando los abre hay algo nuevo en ellos, algo que tiembla y se revuelve, haciéndose líquido en sus pupilas. –Nos besamos. –Repite, por si no ha quedado lo bastante claro.

Y sería el mayor mentiroso de la historia, _perdóname, Jim Carrey_, si dijera que no se muere de ganas por volver a hacerlo otra vez. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Señor, le duelen las manos de las ganas de empotrarla contra la encimera, al lado de la cafetera, y morderle los labios ahí mismo.

-Peter, _para._ –Gruñe Olivia y su voz tiembla mientras lo hace. Intenta salir y Peter vuelve a bloquearla el paso. –Déjame salir, Peter. – Y de verdad que nunca ha sonado tanto a _"es una orden"_ como ahora.

Es más testaruda que una mula pero en la única carrera en la que Peter se ha licenciado alguna vez es en la de salirse con la suya. Con matrícula de honor, dicho sea de paso, así que _no, Olivia, no, vamos a hablar de ello, te guste o no._

-Te encontré y nos besamos. Los dos. Tú y yo. –Se lo explica desde todos los ángulos posibles como si tratase de una niña pequeña y le estuviera enseñando las multiplicaciones. –Yo te besé y tú me devolviste el beso.

Por tercera vez Olivia intenta salir de la cocina, pero Peter da un paso al frente, apoya las manos en sus hombros y Olivia se aparta como si quemara.

-Me devolviste el beso. –Sigue en sus trece y nadie va a bajarle de ahí, no hasta que lo reconozca de una de vez. -Y con bastante entusiasmo, si me perdonas la blasfemia y además-

-VALE, SÍ, TE DEVOLVÍ EL BESO, ¿¡DE ACUERDO!? -El trueno de voz de Olivia quizá no sea el argumento más elaborado del mundo pero sirve para que Peter se quede callado. Se quedan los dos callados, de hecho, hasta que Olivia vuelve a hablar, algo más calmada. -Pasó una vez y punto. Y no volverá a pasar. Fin de la discusión.

Peter se recupera del shock inicial y ataca de nuevo, con fuerzas renovadas. Conoce el punto débil del enemigo.

-Qué pasa, Olivia, ¿sólo es divertido liarse con compañeros de trabajo si estos llevan placa?

-No sigas por ahí. –Le advierte, la amenaza es casi una presencia física, una tercera persona sentada en la mesa de la cocina junto a ellos.

Ella estará cabreada pero, créeme, él lo está mucho más.

-Sí que voy a seguir por ahí, porque estoy harto, estoy hasta los cojones de estar a la sombra de un traidor, pero lo que más rabia me da es estar a la sombra de un traidor _muerto_ que encima no-

-Ni se te ocurra meter a John en esto. -Olivia le interrumpe, hirviendo de mal humor pero todavía siendo capaz de contenerse.

Y donde se había abierto una brecha alguien echó sulfuro.

-¡Oh, claro que no voy a meter al perfectísimo John Scott en todo esto! –La rabia puntúa cada sílaba. –No voy a meterlo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque esto no trata sobre él. ¡Hace meses que esto _ya no_ trata sobre él, Olivia, y los dos sabemos eso!

Su voz va subiendo tanto de volumen que cuando acaba siente la garganta en carne viva, y nada de sangre en el cuerpo, toda acumulada en la cara, ardiendo.

Trata de contar mentalmente, calmándose y escucha a Olivia suspirar con pesadez.

-Lo que ha pasado ahí. –Olivia parece elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. -… lo que ha pasado ahí dentro, en _nuestras cabezas_. – Joder es hasta ridículo que puedan decir frases como esas y ninguno de los dos piense que el otro está como una puta regadera. –Es algo que nunca debería haber pasado. -Levanta la cabeza y ni siquiera pestañea cuando lo dice.

_Es un farol,_ piensa, _te estás volviendo a marcar un farol conmigo, como aquella vez en Bagdad._

Es un jugador de póquer nato, es lo que hace, es lo que es, lee a las personas como si se tratasen de libros abiertos y Olivia podría ser algo más complicada, algo más parecida a Kafka que el resto del mundo, pero una vez que descifras el código, una vez que aprendes lo que significa cada tecnicismo, el resto viene solo.

Olivia siempre le ha parecido un rompecabezas, una especie de cubo de Rubik. Bien, bueno, pues resulta que su padre le obligaba a hacer tres de esos todos los días antes de ir a cenar.

_Me la colaste una vez, Olivia, pero no habrá una segunda._

Deja caer los brazos con lentitud, como si se diera por vencido y no le quedase ya más rabia dentro del cuerpo, sólo la verdad y piensa aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hemos visto cosas horribles a lo largo de estos meses, Olivia, cosas que sólo deberían salir en los libros de Stephen King o en los extras de la película de Expediente X y no en la vida laboral de nadie. Joder, seguramente si me ofrecieran ahora mismo una lobotomía diría que sí sin pensármelo dos veces. –Hay algo casi cómico en la manera en que Olivia frunce el ceño, y suena realmente ofendida cuando murmura _"de verdad que…"_ pero no la deja acabar. –No, escúchame, por una maldita vez en tu vida, _escúchame_. –Gruñe y ella cierra la boca, literalmente. –Me la haría sin pensármelo dos veces, pero yo siempre lo pienso todo, Olivia, medito cada decisión sopesando los antecedentes y las posibles consecuencias que conllevará, así funciona mi cerebro. Pensaría, y si lo hiciera, no habría lobotomía. No habría nada, de hecho, por mucho que haya imágenes que quiera arrancarme del cerebro, no habría lobotomía. ¿Sabes por qué?

- Nunca se ha sentido tan desnudo como ahora, con tanta ropa encima como para hacer un tour por el norte de Canadá y ebrio de sensaciones. –Sí, sí que lo sabes, joder, claro que lo sabes. Por ti.

Y suspira, como si después de haber soltado todo eso se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Ella le mira, sus ojos brillando con un verde imposible.

-Así que no me digas, ni se te ocurra decirme que lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos meses –en realidad en los últimos años, pero ella no tiene por qué saber un detalle tan triste de su existencia, gracias. –no debería haber pasado. Ni se te ocurra decirme eso. –Lo último le sale casi como un ruego y qué más dará a estas alturas con todo lo que se ha arrastrado ya.

Olivia da un paso atrás. Peter da uno hacia delante.

_Voy a derribarte, Olivia Dunham, y pienso quedarme dentro._

-No podemos, Peter, _no puedo_. -Parece exhausta y no recuerda haberla visto más guapa en su vida, sin un solo muro defensivo en pie y con el miedo de no saber dónde esconderse ahora que sus barreras se están desmoronando poco a poco.

Olivia choca contra la encimera y le mira con esos ojos enormes, brillantes.

-¿Por qué?-Siempre ha sido curioso por naturaleza, pero todo lo que siente ahora se puede resumir en necesidad, ansia pura de conocimiento.

_Si no es John Scott, si no es eso, qué es, Olivia, qué._

Peter lleva el corazón en la mano (y sí, comprende la imposibilidad científica que conlleva esa simple frase, pero en fin, cosas más raras se han visto) y no la deja mentir, y puede que hablar sin esconderse detrás de una coraza no sea el estilo de Olivia Dunham, pero va a tener que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano.

-Porque no, Peter, no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando ni de lo que va a pasar… - Olivia se lleva una mano a la cara, como si quisiera estar en cualquier sitio menos en esa cocina y en esa conversación, como si quisiera callarse y decir demasiadas cosas, todo al mismo tiempo. -No _puedo_, Peter.

Y de repente tiene tan claro lo que va decir, parafraseándose a sí mismo, que es ridícula la sencillez con la que sale de su boca.

-¿Por qué no das un paso y te lo permites?

Todo ocurre en apenas una fracción de segundo. Olivia inhala un silbido de aire entre los dientes y donde antes había espacio, los centímetros más largos e insalvables de su vida, ahora hay labios. Se disuelve en ese momento. Los restos que podían quedar de su enfado. Olivia le besa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y el paso que debía permitirse lo multiplica por ocho, acorralándole contra la mesa de la cocina.

¿Acorralar? ¿De verdad ha pensado eso? No, perdonad, eso ha sido un uso incorrecto del verbo, porque 'acorralar' lleva implícita la acción de querer escapar y Peter nunca ha querido quedarse tanto en un sitio como ahora. Que le planten en esa cocina que él se encargará de echar raíces. Seguro que Walter puede darle una ayudita con eso. Inventar alguna máquina o cachivache con luces en forma de cohete que detenga el tiempo exactamente ahí, con Olivia clavándole los dedos en la nuca y los últimos ladrillos de su muralla esparcidos por el suelo.

_Lo siento (no) Johnny, pero parece que te he levantado a la chica. _

Por fin.

Lo que tarda en reaccionar es lo que tarda en devolverla el beso, repasando el contorno de los labios con la lengua, hasta que Olivia se rinde con un gemido seco, que sube desde el fondo de la garganta y se ahoga contra su boca.

Y, entonces sí, la besa sin dejarle un solo sitio donde esconderse, metódico y constante. Asfixiante.

Se revuelve, la engancha por la cintura y la sienta encima de la mesa sin mucho cuidado, tirando un par de revistas (de Rachel, supone, porque no se imagina a Olivia haciendo los test del Cosmopolitan) en el proceso.

Olivia enrosca las piernas en su espalda y le atrae hacia ella, hasta que están tan pegados que no se sabe dónde empieza uno y dónde acaba el otro, una maraña de manos que se acarician por encima de la ropa y mejor aprovechar antes de que Olivia se lo piense mejor y se arrepienta. Otra vez.

Será mejor convencerla de lo contrario.

Casi puede escuchar a Olivia gruñir la lista de motivos por los cuales no deberían estar haciendo esto contra sus labios. Y si de verdad fuera capaz de hacerlo (separarse de ella, dejar de besarla y tocarla), Peter ya tendría preparados un par de excelentes argumentos a su favor _"somos compañeros de trabajo" / "No te preocupes, si te hace sentir más cómoda, me falsificaré una placa del FBI"_.

Y vale, a lo mejor no son tan buenos argumentos, pero qué quieres cuando toda la sangre que debería estar circulando por su cerebro se está acumulando en la zona situada al sur de su ombligo. Da igual que sea un genio, su cuerpo funciona como el resto de los mortales, a ver qué te habías creído.

Parece mentira que hace apenas unas horas Olivia estuviera inconsciente, encadenada a la camilla de un hospital sin más vida que una muñeca de trapo. Debe ser parte de sus poderes, esa droga que la inyectaron de pequeña deberían venderla en todas las farmacias del país si te hace rendir así.

Peter descansa las manos en la mesa y la atrapa entre sus brazos mientras ella se echa hacia adelante y se deja caer contra él, abriendo la boca y lamiendo con la lengua, caliente y húmeda. Pasa una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo, y enrosca la otra alrededor de su brazo; la acerca todavía más, hasta que no hay ni un milímetro de aire entre ellos, haciendo que sus caderas choquen y hagan fricción a través de los pantalones.

Pero Olivia se separa, a pesar de los repetidos y evidentes intentos de Peter por seguir intentando besarla. Protesta _"no, qué pasa, ahora qué"_ y cuando Olivia no lleva ni la mitad de _"creo que deberíamos…"_ Peter ya está gruñendo otra vez, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Puedo acabar una maldita frase? –Jadea y tiene los labios rojos e hinchados. Completamente apetecibles.

-No. No voy a arriesgarme a que cambies de opinión y tenga que volver a convencerte.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, Olivia sonríe, todo dientes y hoyuelos, iluminándose desde dentro como una supernova y el corazón de Peter hace un doble mortal en el pecho. Puede que le dé otro infarto en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Se echa hacia delante en la mesa y se inclina sobre él, apoyando la frente sobre la suya. Cuando habla, respira contra sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos y a Peter se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Creo que has sido bastante convincente. –Entonces los ojos le brillan con malas intenciones. –Pero creo que mi cama es bastante más cómoda que esta mesa. -Cuando se encoge de hombros, Peter traga saliva. –Aunque si no puedes aguantarte tenemos el sofá algo más cerca.

Y así, damas y caballeros, es como los americanos arrasaron con Hiroshima y Nagasaki, atacando desde el aire sin poner a nadie en preaviso.

Y alguien ha debido intercambiar los roles desde que estuvieron en ese bar y Peter la picó con _"¿Dos es tu límite?"_ porque se recuerda bastante bien a sí mismo en la otra posición. Siendo el que retaba y no el retado. Debería sentirse ofendido.

-¿Es eso un reto?

Y si de verdad esto que están haciendo está tan mal, va a asegurarse de hacerlo bien. Muy, muy, muy bien o después no merecerá la pena.

Cuando consiguen llegar a la habitación (después de atropellar un par de muebles por el camino mientras trataban de besarse y caminar a la vez) Peter busca a ciegas el interruptor, tanteando la pared con la mano hasta dar con él y encender la luz porque, ¿esto que va a pasar? No se lo pierde.

Olivia protesta _"Cuanta ropa"_ mientras le quita el abrigo. La voz le sale ronca, raspándole la garganta _"Odio el frío"_ y cuando Olivia le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la camisa, hace calor por primera vez desde que llegó a Boston.

Anuda las piernas con las suyas para derribarla y cae sobre ella en la cama, aguantando su peso con los brazos.

Enreda las manos en su nuca y de verdad que se sorprende de no encontrar una pistola de repuesto debajo de la almohada. Qué decepción, estará dentro del cajón de la mesilla de noche, junto a la funda de sus gafas y –espera- algún paquete de condones. No es que la idea de Olivia siendo sexualmente activa con cualquier otro hombre que no sea él le apasione demasiado (es más, siendo sinceros, no lo hace en absoluto), pero su cartera está muy lejos de aquí en estos momentos, seguramente sepultada bajo kilos y kilos de expedientes en la guantera de su coche. Y con ella estarán sus preservativos (sí, en plural, siempre se ha considerado un optimista).

Se desvisten el uno al otro. Sus manos se encuentran y tropiezan mientras se desabotonan las camisas y Peter se pelea con el cierre del sujetador (cómo no, se lo tenía que poner difícil hasta en eso). Desliza los tirantes por sus hombros, milímetros de piel erizándose bajo el contacto de sus dedos.

Se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos y disfruta de las vistas del mejor paisaje que han contemplado sus ojos hasta la fecha. La Aurora Boreal está sobrevalorada.

Tiene el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, la mayoría invisibles, ocultas con disimulo debajo de la piel, pero Peter es capaz de ver todas y cada una de ellas, brillantes sobre la dermis.

Cuando se inclina y la besa el pecho pretende llegar a la más visible de todas, a la izquierda, aquella que atraviesa el corazón de Olivia de lado a lado desde hace poco más de un año, registrada con nombre y apellidos.

Intenta curar la herida que ha dejado John Scott con rastros de saliva, repara los remiendos con la lengua, arregla las costuras mordiendo con suavidad y Olivia se hace líquida en su boca.

Nota los dedos de ella contra sus mejillas, arrastrándose con cuidado sobre su barba, no se ha afeitado en un par de días y deben rasparle las yemas. No parece que la importe demasiado.

Hace fuerza, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba y Peter besa los restos de una sonrisa sin poder aguantarse la suya.

Le lame el interior de la boca mientras sus manos siguen descubriendo la topografía de su cuerpo. Recorre con las yemas cada relieve del terreno y por unos instantes, Peter vuelve a tener veinte años, surcando el mundo de lado a lado sin nadie a quien rendirle cuentas. Deslizar las palmas por sus piernas interminables (ese viaje de dos meses por la llanura Europea). Descubrir que tiene cosquillas detrás de las rodillas (el Sol de California quemándole en la cara). Los ojos de Olivia, expectantes mientras los dedos de Peter se acercan peligrosamente al interior de sus muslos (Bagdad, Irak, la primera vez que la vio. Pelo recogido y los hombros hundidos bajo el peso del mundo. Olivia le salvó de algo más que de un coche-bomba en Kirkuk aquel día).

Se deshace de su ropa interior. Cuando la toca, las esquinas del mundo pierden nitidez. Primero con un dedo, luego con dos, algo más de presión y _"¿Dunham, alguna petición?"/ "¿Qué tal algo de Bach?"_

La complace, porque jamás ha sabido decirla que no y nunca podrá negarle nada, por muchas ganas que tenga de hacerla sufrir una décima parte de lo que ha tenido que aguantar él a lo largo de estos meses, oculto bajo la sombra más larga del mundo.

El primer jadeo le sabe a gloria.

Johann Sebastian Bach podía haber terminado de componer la _Die Kunst der Fuge_ tan sólo con pensar en ella.

Pero _"lo que tú necesitas es algo de jazz"_ y _toma lo que puedas, Olivia, porque pienso dártelo todo_. Deja que las partituras de Oscar Peterson guíen sus manos, entonces el cuerpo de Olivia se tensa, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón y con un último gemido (su nombre y no el de John Scott, afortunadamente) da por finalizado el mejor concierto de piano que Peter ha tenido el gusto de tocar.

Ver a la gran (indestructible, hermética y blindada) Olivia Dunham luchando por recuperar el aliento, con las mejillas arremolinadas, los labios casi hinchados de tantos besos y los ojos mirándole de un modo indescriptible detrás de ese verde irreal hace que se le hinche el pecho de orgullo masculino. Tiene la testosterona por las nubes.

_Esto_, piensa, _esto lo he hecho yo._

Pero Olivia es impredecible; cómo no va a serlo si jamás se quita la cara de póquer sólo para que no se note cuanto disfruta torturándole. Rueda sobre las mantas, con la respiración todavía descontrolada, y donde antes estaba Peter ahora está ella, sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, moviendo las caderas de un modo _tan ilegal_ que si alguien lo descubriera deberían echarla del FBI. _Que vergüenza, agente, atentar de este modo contra la ley de los Estados Unidos._

Peter se incorpora en la cama, apoyándose en los codos y Olivia agacha la cabeza lo suficiente para darle un corto beso en los labios que le deja con ganas de más.

(Siempre)

Presiona las manos sobre sus hombros y le empuja hacia abajo con fuerza, hasta que la espalda de Peter queda totalmente apoyada contra el colchón, indefenso contra ella y sus –espera- malas intenciones.

-Cualquiera diría que tenías todo esto planeado. –Dice, mientras se echa el pelo a un lado.

-A mí que me registren.

-Hecho.

Cuando la mano de Olivia se cuela dentro de sus calzoncillos sin ni siquiera bajar los pantalones primero, se le desboca el corazón en el pecho de tal manera que tiene miedo de que se le puedan romper las costillas desde dentro.

Le obliga a pensar en imposibilidades científicas, a él, un tipo con cincuenta puntos por encima de genio, así de fuerte le ha dado, tanto que no la vio venir hasta que prácticamente se dio de bruces contra ella. Parece mentira que tuviera que chantajearle para que se fuera con ella y ahora la seguiría hasta otro universo si se marchara.

Señor, siempre ha odiado que se entregue tanto en los casos, que se pase las noches en vela estudiando los informes y ni se moleste en dormir un par de horas, tan entregada, la perfecta agente del FBI que vive por y para su trabajo. Pero acaba de descubrir que Olivia se aplica en cada cosa que hace.

Siempre lo había odiado, hasta ahora. Sí, qué pasa, ¿nunca habíais visto antes a un hipócrita?

Ceño fruncido, dientes mordiéndose el labio inferior y sus ojos clavados en los suyos, estudiando cada reacción. Se mantienen la mirada

Le acaricia con fuerza de arriba a bajo y su cuerpo se convulsiona. _Late_ allí donde se posan los dedos de Olivia y _vibra_ cuando le roza con la palma de la mano. Peter es casi dos metros de gemidos.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra la almohada y cuando Olivia se inclina hacia delante y deja un rastro de saliva desde la barbilla hasta la yugular, repasando la nuez con la lengua, sin que su mano derecha se quede quieta en ningún momento, Peter pierde el poco control que le queda y acaba embistiendo _contra su mano, con los pantalones todavía puestos, descoordinado y rígido, palpitando bajo los vaqueros. Hierve contra la cama._

Necesita repetir mentalmente la lista de números de Fibonacci para no terminar ahí mismo. Hay que dejar contenta a la señorita para que quiera repetir en un futuro.

_La agarra de la muñeca __"si seguimos así, tú saldrás perdiendo" __y si añade __"cariño"__ al final de la frase es sólo por la satisfacción de verla fruncir el ceño. No puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza._

_-__Odio –__recalca. –que me llames eso. –Lo quiere decir irritada, tan seria y estoica como siempre, pero le sale lleno de afecto y Peter nota como _algo dentro de su pecho, a la altura del corazón, se hace líquido y se funde.

Se deshace de los molestos vaqueros y calzoncillos a la vez y la tumba de espaldas al colchón. Cuando se acomoda dentro de ella y Olivia ronronea, a Peter se le queda la cara pequeña para abarcar una sonrisa tan grande. Ella se la devuelve y todo empieza a tener sentido. Cada paso que han dado hasta llegar aquí, al límite, todo lo que han perdido y todo lo que le queda por ganar. Todo. Ellos.

Olivia se incorpora, sentándose en su regazo, marcando el ritmo con las rodillas.

Había soñado bastantes veces con este momento, no vamos a engañarnos. Su mente había dibujado mil posibles escenas, diferentes escenarios con los mismos protagonistas. En la ducha, las piernas de Olivia enredadas en su cintura y su espalda apoyada contra los azulejos, con el agua ahogando sus _"sigue, no pares, no pares…"._

Y Peter no paraba. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando sus piernas no podían sostener su propio peso.

No paraba incluso cuando se despertaba, sus caderas embistiendo al aire y no iba a parar ahora.

Levanta la vista hacia ella y el corazón le pierde un par de latidos: la luz de la lámpara, detrás de su cabeza, convierte su pelo en una especie de nimbo dorado. Los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y el rostro inmerso en éxtasis.

(De verdad que la Aurora Boreal está sobrevalorada)

El último pensamiento coherente que tiene, antes de que Olivia le clave las uñas en la espalda y que todo se convierta en una espiral de color frente a sus ojos, es que, por primera vez en tantos años, siente que pertenece a algún lugar. Y la sensación le abrasa, dejándole todos los órganos en carne viva.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Con el dedo índice, dibuja formas sin sentido en la espalda de Olivia, alguna que otra vez se arriesga a escribir frases, en griego, claro, asegurándose de que ella no las entiende y pueda tacharle de quinceañera en pleno ciclo menstrual. Señor, sólo le falta forrar las carpetas del laboratorio con fotos suyas.

Se regaña por ello _"Chica, soy una maldita chica en plena edad del pavo"._

-No deberíamos haberlo hecho. –La voz de Olivia suena amortiguada contra el hueco de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Que esté completamente tumbada encima de él mientras lo dice, la verdad, le resta bastante credibilidad a sus palabras.

-¿Cuál de todas? -Peter inclina la cabeza y presiona los labios contra su frente. -La primera… –Beso. –La segunda… -Beso. -¿O la tercera? –Beso.

Le pega un codazo flojo en las costillas y Peter dice _"¡auch!"_ sólo por guardar las apariencias.

-Estoy hablando en serio. –Gruñe, pero sigue sin cambiar de postura o acabar en el otro extremo de la cama para alejarse de él. Es una buena señal.

-Y yo también. De verdad qué me interesa averiguar en qué momento _exacto_, y por favor no te ahorres los _detalles_, deberíamos haber parado.

Olivia resopla y un par de mechones salen volando, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos haberlo hecho? –Olivia se tensa automáticamente en sus brazos y Peter se arrepiente casi al instante de haber abierto la boca.

Deja la mano quieta, apoyada sobre su hombro.

_-_Olivia…-Murmura, peleándose con los puntos suspensivos más largos de su vida. -¿Me lo contarás algún día? –Ella frunce el ceño y _no cuela Olivia, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando_, pero añade sólo por si acaso: -Eso que os está devorando por dentro a Walter y a ti.

Olivia le analiza con una de esas miradas indescifrables en las que pasan mil emociones pero todas en la ráfaga de un segundo. Luego se recompone y finge que no ha ocurrido nada. Como siempre.

Suspira con fuerza y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Peter busca esa combinación de gestos en la enciclopedia Dunham que tiene comprimida en la cabeza. A menudo tiende a significar que la situación la supera y si algo está por encima de Wonder Woman, amigo, tenemos un problema.

Cuando finalmente le responde parece haber acumulado el cansancio del último mes, no teniendo fuerzas ni para volver a recomponer su coraza.

-No puedo contártelo, aunque quiera, porque no es algo mío. No tengo derecho a decírtelo, aunque quiera. –El hecho de que Olivia haya intentado justificarse dos veces en la misma frase le da una idea de cómo de jodido puede ser el asunto. –Lo siento, espero que lo entiendas.

Peter se resigna y asiente.

-Lo entiendo.

Que al parecer se conocieran de pequeños, que su padre, para variar, sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba y que Olivia descubrió algo en la otra dimensión que la tiene a la defensiva con medio laboratorio. Y la lista iba en aumento, pero todo eso, podía dejarlo para mañana. Si mete la pata de nuevo, Olivia podría volver a cerrarse desde dentro y tirar la llave.

Se quedan en silencio y Peter trata de apartar el tema de su cabeza. Sus dedos se encuentran con una marca en las costillas, una cicatriz blanca y alargada que parece bastante antigua. Le pregunta cómo se la hizo para que se relaje, un juego para distraerla.

Funciona.

La tensión en sus brazos desaparece, como si el mundo pesase un poquito menos sobre sus hombros.

-Fue en una operación de contrabando de drogas, en Nueva York, hace siete años. Digamos que el cabecilla no se tomó muy bien que le desmantelara el negocio.

-Pensaba que estas cosas eran confidenciales.

-Lo son.- Los ojos de Olivia brillan con confianza líquida, una intimidad a la que Peter podría acostumbrase sin esfuerzo. Cuando sonríe, cree que se ahogará con sus propias emociones, demasiado intensas para controlarlas.

Walter le enseñó que enamorarse está simplemente basado en la ciencia, como todo. La química del amor podría ser una expresión acertada para describirlo. En la cascada de reacciones emocionales hay miles de neuronas que mandan descargas eléctricas al cerebro que desatan la expulsión de hormonas. Ellas son las que hacen que una pasión amorosa descontrole nuestra vida y ellas son las que explican buena parte de los signos del enamoramiento.

Peter siempre había sido un devoto creyente de esta teoría. Pero ahora, aquí y en esta cama, le dan igual todas las evidencias empíricas que haya publicadas hasta la fecha, porque es obvio que quien haya desarrollado ese trabajo, no se ha enamorado en su puta vida. Punto. Su madre estaría de acuerdo con él aunque _"vigila esa boca, jovencito, no digas palabrotas"._

La acorrala a besos contra la almohada y se aguanta la risa cuando Olivia bosteza sobre sus labios.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco. –Murmura ella con cansancio.

Peter no quiere dormir. Todo esto puede ser una estratagema de su cruel cerebro, para que baje la guardia y cierre los ojos. Entonces, cuando los abra, estará en esa habitación de hotel, con la espalda dolorida por culpa del maldito sofá y Walter roncando en el otro cuarto.

Pero no le dan tregua, sus párpados pesan toneladas y le duelen hasta las pestañas.

Olivia se deshace del abrazo y se echa a un lado del colchón, ocupando el lado derecho de la cama. Lejos de él.

Peter se desinfla, perdiendo toda la confianza en sí mismo que había ganado en las últimas horas.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá si no estás cómoda. –_Si no estás cómoda conmigo aquí, contigo. _Le cuesta horrores decirlo, pero lo hace. –Reconozco que me había hecho ilusiones de dormir en una cama por primera vez desde que volví a Estados Unidos.

Pero el sofá está bien, de verdad, estoy bastante habituado. Soy un experto en sofás, me adoran.

Olivia gira la cabeza en su dirección y le mira igual que a Walter cuando empieza a desvariar.

-No digas tonterías. –Estira el brazo y tira de él. –Ven aquí.

_Falsa alarma. Respira._

Peter intenta por todos los medios no sonreír como un auténtico gilipollas. No puede evitarlo, así que al menos espera que ella no se haya dado cuenta.

Encuentra una postura cómoda con el pecho pegado a su espalda, piernas entrelazadas y los dedos de Olivia acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo.

Podría ronronear como un gato.

-Oh, muelles. –Suspira de gusto. -Muelles que se adaptan a tu cuerpo... Y se moldean a tu espalda… Cómo os había echado de menos.

-Empiezas a hablar igual que tu padre.

Por primera vez, después de tantos años, no se lo toma como un insulto.

Peter estira el brazo para llegar a la lámpara de la mesilla. Cuando apaga la luz, Olivia deja escapar un silbido de aire entre los dientes.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Es sólo que… -Parece debatirse por dentro. -… desde hace meses dejo alguna luz encendida para dormir. Es ridículo, lo sé, pero me da algo de seguridad.

¿Y eso le parecía ridículo? Su padre no podía conciliar el sueño si antes no le cantaban _"Ay, ay, ay la botella de ron"._ Si algún día encontraba a ese maldito Carlos le asfixiaría con sus propias manos.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a encenderla?

Olivia niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-No. – Murmura, girándose y enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. -Así está bien.

Llegará el día en el que Peter descubra la verdad y será pronto. No tendrá mucho mérito, claro, al fin y al cabo si tan solo fuera un tipo listo podría haber colado, pero Peter es un genio de la cabeza a los pies (sobretodo empezando por la cabeza) y no le será muy difícil atar todos los cabos sueltos. Y lo averiguará. Que la desesperación de un padre mueve montañas y que le arrastraron a ese universo por la puerta de atrás, prácticamente de contrabando.

Descubrirá que es un inmigrante en un mundo al que no pertenece, que Walter no es su padre en absoluto y que Olivia no es _su_ Olivia y esto último no podrá importarle menos. Para entonces ella ya tendrá esposado su corazón y, sinceramente, por él que tire la llave.

Por cada paso que Olivia retroceda para huir de él, Peter dará dos para seguirla. Cada vez que eso pase, bromeará _"qué pasa, ¿ahora soy cómo uno de esos perros que te dan en las asociaciones de ciegos? ¿Tienes miedo de cogerme cariño por si después de un año vienen a buscarme?" _y dará justamente en el clavo. Cuando Olivia responda, le temblará la barbilla y para entonces, sus muros le serán transparentes. Dirá _"Si, Peter, eso es exactamente lo que me da tanto miedo"_ con voz rota y Peter la callará a besos, por que sí, el también tiene miedo, pero si alguien quiere llevársele de allí tendrá que ser con los pies por delante.

Pero Olivia no sería Olivia si no siguiera con su interrogatorio, profesional del FBI hasta el último de sus días. Le preguntará _"¿Y si lo que te espera allí es mejor que lo que tienes aquí?"_ y a Peter se le escapará una carcajada, porque si hay algo de lo que estará seguro, será de esto: _"Eso es imposible"._

Ella fruncirá el ceño y no se cansará _"Eso no puedes asegurarlo. Después de todo lo que hemos visto, ya no hay nada seguro"_

"_Si que lo hay, las matemáticas y esto. Y no me repliques, que aquí el genio soy yo"._

El día que Olivia le devuelva un _"te quiero" _será con balas silbando cerca de sus oídos y el fin del mundo temblando bajos sus pies. Peter tendrá la camisa manchada de sangre y más ganas de vivir que nunca. Dirá _"joder, lo que te ha costado" _y Olivia le obligará a ponerse a cubierto mientras le responde _"la última vez que le dije eso a alguien, acabó muerto. Comprenderás que me haya vuelto un poco paranoica"_ y Peter no podrá dejar de bromear ni siquiera en mitad del Apocalipsis _"¿Y con esos antecedentes me lo dices en mitad de una guerra? Joder, sí que tienes fe en el futuro de esta relación"_.

Por que sí, la guerra llegará. El choque de mundos hará temblar la tierra hasta sus cimientos y cada día parecerá el simulacro de una bomba atómica. Arderán los rascacielos y los soldados inundarán las calles, pero hasta ese día, tendrán tiempo de prepararse.

Peter será un vagabundo entre las dos realidades. Jamás pertenecerá a ninguna, pero siempre tendrá un hogar al que volver si se desvía del camino.

Olivia.

Y regresará a ella cada vez que eso ocurra, como el hijo pródigo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La sala entera esperará a que empiece a hablar. Dios, en su eterna figura de comprensivo y bondadoso, le dejará tomarse su tiempo y cuando Peter levante la cabeza, estará rezando para que alguno de los capítulos que vio de Ally McBeal le hayan servido de algo (aunque siempre que cuente la historia, dirá que fue Perry Manson el que inspiró sus palabras).

Respirará hondo, dirigirá una última mirada a su padre y la sala será suya.

-Señor, todo de lo que ha sido acusado mi padre es cierto, pero me gustaría que por unos segundos pudiéramos centrarnos en los números. Walter Bishop destrozó a decenas de familias, nadie puede negarlo, debido a los experimentos realizados con William Bell durante los ochenta. Pero durante la realización de esos, éticamente cuestionables, experimentos, sólo una persona murió, durante un incendio. Le pido al tribunal que tomen como pruebas todas las personas que se salvaron veinte años después. Y no hablo sólo de la división Fringe, le hablo de la guerra entre dimensiones. Millones de vidas se salvaron gracias a los experimentos del Doctor Bishop. Sé que no parecerá ético, y menos para usted que creó cada vida del universo, pero objetivamente hablando, Señor, una vida y un par de familias rotas compensan un bien mayor, el holocausto que pudo haber tenido lugar de no haber sido por mi padre.

Pensará en Olivia, en todo lo que sufrió y se odiará a sí mismo, pero ella estará de acuerdo con él. Ella y su complejo de héroe. _"¿Quién se preocupa por mí? Yo quiero saber quién será el siguiente"._

El Tribunal le mirará escéptico, murmurarán entre sí, Morgan Freeman debatirá con ellos y finalmente:

-Se acepta. Prosiga.

Peter se anotará un punto mentalmente, pero la cosa no acabará ahí, no señor. Pensará en su madre _"el cerebro, sin el corazón, no sirve de nada"_ y tendrá claro que no basará su defensa en unas simples matemáticas.

-Sin embargo, Señor, a pesar de que esas pruebas podrían reducir la condena considerablemente por buena conducta, quiero basar mi principal argumentación en otra materia. –Su madre le está esperando, a los dos, y no puede hacerla esperar más tiempo. –Señor, el mayor pecado cometido por mi padre ha sido tenerme a _mí_. Colarse en otra realidad y robar una versión alternativa de su primogénito fallecido. Viví en la ignorancia durante años, Señor, preguntándome por qué no recordaba parte de mi infancia y por qué Walter y yo no coincidíamos en muchos recuerdos. Cuando lo descubrí… le odié durante tanto tiempo que… -Bajará la cabeza cuando su memoria se llene de esos días. –No hace falta que entremos en detalles, usted fue testigo de lo que pasó. Imagino, ¿es el ojo que todo lo ve, no? Pues eso.

La sala entera permanecerá callada, sepultada bajo un silencio insólito. Les tendrá totalmente embelesados.

-No lo entendí, en ese momento no lo entendí y me llevó demasiado tiempo hacerlo. La rabia me cegó por completo. Hasta que lo comprendí. Walter había perdido a su hijo, su único hijo y estaba desesperado. He comprobado por mis propios medios hasta dónde se puede llegar por alguien a quien quieres, por los que te importan. Señor, era un padre desesperado con la opción de conseguir una segunda oportunidad. Todos en su situación, Señor, habríamos hecho lo mismo. ¿Una madre que sobrevive a un accidente de tráfico y su pequeño no? Lo haría sin dudarlo. Yo, habría hecho lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de un niño al que todavía se le puede moldear, no de una persona adulta con toda una vida llena de recuerdos a sus espaldas. No es ético, Señor, pero es la verdad. Usted nos creó y sabe cuales son nuestras debilidades. Amar es una de ellas.

Morgan Freeman le observará desde el tribunal con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero hay más, Señor.

-¿Más, muchacho?

Asentirá.

-Sí, Señor, no pretendo echarle en cara nada ni mucho menos, faltaría más, pero usted mismo, dicho en palabras llanas, fue el que promovió eso de que si antes de morir, en el Purgatorio, uno se arrepentía de sus actos, Dios (en este caso, léase como usted), sería perdonado y acogido en el Reino de los Cielos. Puedo citarlo incluso desde otras religiones. No creo que le moleste, claro, al fin y al cabo sólo existe un Dios y múltiples interpretaciones por parte de la humanidad. Citando textualmente del Corán: _"Y quién se vuelva atrás y actúe rectamente, se habrá vuelto verdaderamente a Allaah"._

Siempre ha sido el tío que rompe la ley por ti, pero no está de más encontrar vacíos legales de vez en cuando.

-Y le reto, Señor, a usted y a todo el Tribunal, la sala entera misma, si también lo desea, a que encuentre a un hombre que se arrepientas más de sus actos que mi padre. Y ya se lo adelanto: No lo encontrarán.

-Peter…

Escuchará la voz de su padre a su espalda y dirá sin girarse _"Walter, por lo que más quieras, no hables ahora"._

-Además, el azar o usted mismo, en su _absoluta sabiduría_. –No dejará el sarcasmo ni a riesgo de que sus huesos ardan en el Infierno. –hizo que dos almas destinadas a estar juntas nacieran en universos separados. Señor, ya conocerá bien a Olivia Dunham. Alta, rubia, unas piernas que… pufff, señor bendito, si me permite la blasfemia, y también el amor de mi vida. Jamás la hubiera encontrado de no ser por este hombre, Señor, y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. La defensa ha terminado.

Cuando se siente, bastante complacido consigo mismo, buscará a su padre. Walter tendrá las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-¿Después de todo… todo lo que hice, lo que te hice, me has perdonado?

Peter se encogerá de hombros.

-Hace años que te perdoné, Walter.

Cuando alce la cabeza, Morgan Freeman estará sonriendo.

-Era todo cuento necesitaba escuchar, muchacho.

-Lo sabía. –Le acusará. –Usted lo sabía, sabía que saldría en su defensa. Me ha hecho montar el numerito sabiéndolo de antemano.

-¿Y no te sientes mucho más ligero ahora, muchacho, después de librarte de todo ese resentimiento?

-Hace años que estaba en paz conmigo mismo, Señor. Hace años que perdoné a mi padre.

-Pero jamás se lo dijiste a él.

Y no se habrá dado cuenta hasta ese mismísimo momento.

-Inundaciones, sacrificios, plagas egipcias… Es usted, Señor, si me permite hablar con libertad, un tanto tremendista a la hora de aportar soluciones.

Morgan Freeman sonreirá, los dientes blancos destacando sobre la piel negra llena de arrugas y dirá con tranquilidad _"Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables"._

Peter pensará _"qué cabrón"_ pero dirá _"amén"_ de todas formas.

Ayudará a su padre a caminar por el pasillo, libres ambos de pecados. Alzará la cabeza y Dios les estará esperando, con las puertas abiertas de par en par.

-Peter, allí… donde vamos… ¿Crees que tendrán caramelos de fresa?

Sonreirá y le pasará un brazo por los hombros.

-Walter, es el cielo. Los tendrán de todos los sabores.

**(FIN)**

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, pues hasta aquí la historia y sus tres capítulo ridículamente largos. Espero que no os haya decepcionado y que hayáis disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla, y gracias a ti, valiente lector, por llegar hasta el final de estas 30.000 palabras sin quedarte dormido sobre el teclado (y si lo has hecho, tranquilo, te guardaré el secreto).

Un saludo.


End file.
